The Heroine of Elysium
by ilexia86
Summary: What if the day when Magdalene Shepard receive the Star of Terra was the first day she met Kaidan Alenko? Lots of Shenko Fluff and some Smut! It's based as AU Edit: It's complete!
1. Chapter 1 The Chance Encounter

An AU ME piece. It's something I really wished it could have happened, but might not fall into place with the ME storyline.

And if you are picky with the itsy bitsy details, like why is Arcturus station on transit from Elysium to Earth, why is the Alliance HQ at Vancouver when it's supposed to be somewhere else… Just… Take it with a pinch of salt. =x It's AU after all!

What if! On the day Shepard receive the Star of Terra for her bravery in Skyllian Blitz was the first day she met Kaidan? Shenko fluffiness! Everything including Shepard and Kaidan belongs to Bioware. Ah well, at least there's the butt we all enjoyed. Please R&R. Still ironing out the grammar and verbs and spelling and what nots…

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Arcturus Station Barracks – Bunk 16A_

The alarm clock started beeping.

I groaned. Great. I fumbled for the alarm clock and wince to see what time it is.

…

FUCK! It's 0650! I immediately sat up from the shock. My flight to Earth is at 0715! As I struggled to get up, I got dazed from the sudden movement and slammed my toe sharply onto my desk. FUCK! I groaned, as I hopped towards the desk and reached for my marine service uniform.

Which is unironed. Unstarched. And it looks like it just came out of the washer, all tangled up. I hazily remembered that I convinced myself yesterday night that I would have time to do this morning before I passed out on the bed from the long haul flight from Elysium.

I honestly don't mind wearing that out, but if my dad ever found out I wear a crumpled uniform, I winced. My mother is the XO for SSV Einstein while my father works as the Director of Alliance Intelligence. If one thing in the last 22 years with them taught me, my parents would have sooner skin me alive than see me in such an improper state.

_Okay, don't panic, Shepard. Think. Think._

I still have my clean PT uniform, jacket and pants inside my duffel bag. Sure, they don't have my rank, my name tag or the N7 logo emblazon on them, but I just need something to wear to show that I'm part of the alliance to get abroad the shuttle. And maybe just my eyeballs for the retinal eye scan before I board. I could just find some reason to get my uniform done once I reached the Earth HQ.

I did a quick mouth rinse and quickly slipped into my PTs. I look at my long crimson tussled bed hair and frowned. I just gathered whatever I can into a bun, and slipped on an utility cap. Don't have time to gel them up properly.

I took a quick glance at the alarm clock before the door slide close.

_Okay, 5 minutes. I can do this._

I straightened up my back and tried to walk as fast as I could without actually sprinting for the elevator to reach the docking bay. All the basics that my parents forced me to remember snapped me back into focus.

_No matter what happens, I must set an example. _

I met two marines along the hallway but given what I was wearing, they couldn't recognise me as their higher ranking officer, so they didn't stop and salute me.

"Hey, did you hear what happened last night?" I overheard one of them gossiping as I walked past.

"Yea! The Elysium hero is here at the barracks! I heard she can fill her uniform like nobody's business. Smoking hot. Heard she's in transit here to Earth to receive the Star of Terra."

"Yea, and Thomas tried to hit on her at the mess hall. Heard she did quite a number on his arm when he tried to grab her, and she neatly flipped him over onto the table."

"Ouch! Yea, her fiery temper is famed as much as her red hair. And she…"

I sped off before I heard out the rest_._

_I do NOT have a fiery temper!_ I thought as I went into the elevator and tapped angrily at the button to reach the docking bay.

_That guy was being an asshole and couldn't take my hint to leave me alone when I have a severe lack of sleep and I just want to shove my dinner into my mouth as quickly as possible._

_If I'm really ANGRY, he won't have just gotten away with a broken arm. Probably lots of other places too. Thinking of that disgusting guy flared my biotics a little._

I looked around for Docking Bay H89. By the time I found it, I was almost the last to get abroad. I ran up to close the distance, I did a quick retinal ID check and was promptly shooed into the shuttle.

The shuttle was almost full; I flinched as I walked along the aisle looking for a seat. Some marines were snoring off while some others were chitchatting amongst themselves. Either way, everyone is too preoccupied to notice the latecomer.

Almost towards the end of the shuttle, I noticed a lone guy, one hand leaning on the window supporting his chin, looking out of the window into the endless sea of stars.

As I walked closer, I noticed his stunning black hair and mesmerising brown puppy eyes. I have seen my share of marines before, but this dude have well-defined muscles, not too lean to suggest that he's weak, nor too muscular to be like a ripped gorilla. It's just nice and tasteful.

He seems to be a gentle, quiet person given how absorbed he seems in his thoughts and did not seem to give any interest to the marines on broad.

_Perhaps he won't be as nasty and nosy as that Thomas guy._

More coming! Hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know Each Other

Here you go, the 2nd chapter! :D Please R&R and once again forgive the grammar! My word is giving me some formatting issues. =/

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Onboard the Shuttle towards Earth_

"Excuse me, anyone sitting here?" A low female contralto voice turned my attention away from the stars to her.

She was wearing a cap and PTs and I couldn't really make out her features other than her stormy blue eyes staring straight at me. "Ah, no one's sitting here. Go ahead."

She smiled and muttered a thank you. As she shoved her duffel bag into the overhead compartment, I saw her dog tags hanging outside her shirt but I couldn't see the details before she settled down beside me. I shifted slightly further in to make room for her.

The shuttle start to taxi out of docking bay, we kept an amiable comfortable silence. I noticed her white skin tone giving a very sharp contrast to the black alliance PT that she's wearing. She's quite slim but still have lean muscles at the right places given some years in the military.

I contemplated whether I should resume my thoughts or start a conversation with her. I'm not much of a conversationalist myself but something about her makes me curious. Maybe I didn't really get to see her features? Or her soothing voice?

"Shore leave?" She asked_. Ah, she beat me to it. _

"Yea, kinda. More like in a limbo between missions." I heard myself answering. "Might as well use this time to visit my family."

She gave a nod of understanding and cat caught my tongue as her beautiful azure eyes met mine. I used this opportunity to study her features. I coughed a little regaining my composure,

"Erm, what about you?"

She frowned a little in thought, and I noticed some specks of freckles on her nose. It kind of crinch up when she frowns and I find it rather adorable.

"…Yea, visiting my family too. They are both marines, so quite a rare occasion that we all get to gather at one place. Usually we were assigned all over the place, and count myself lucky to even get to talk to them."

"Both marines?" It piqued my curiosity, "But what about…"

"Fraternization?" She smiled, "My parents never let this affect their duties. Both of them are super workaholics, so it's a wonder how they even have time to fall in love with each other. Well, they do pretty well, so the higher ups leave them alone. Are your parents marines too?"

"Well, my dad is but he's getting ready to retire. My mom's a civilian, but like you said, they make do with whatever time they do have together."

"I haven't seen my folks face to face for a few years ever since I enlisted." She laughed a little bitterly.

"Were you stationed at Arcturus previously?" I'm growing curious.

"…Well, I'm on ah… transit. Was on …shore leave at Elysium actually, but I don't need to tell you how exactly my leave turned out to be."

She didn't need to say much more for me to realize what happened. Must have been terrible to get caught in the Blitz, perhaps she's been summoned back to HQ to report her findings? Deciding that it's not a good topic to dwell on, I tried to change the topic.

"Have you been to Vancouver before?"

"Yea, a few times…" She replied. "But never actually get to venture out of HQ or the barracks to see anything. This time would probably be the same. Would love to see how it is though, could really use a break and all."

"Vancouver is a little chilly now given the time of the year, but it's a beautiful place. My parents' place faced out to the English bay, now's the best time of the year to grab a chilled beer and sit out gazing at the sunset."

"That must be nice. I missed the sunrise and sunset the most. I'm a space kid no thanks to my parents, but the few times I get to stay on Earth, what struck me the most were the beautiful scenery and the weather. None of the other planets I have been to have ever being comparable to Earth. Goes on to show regardless of where you come from, Earth is still home."

I chuckled and held her gaze for a few seconds. I smiled and extended my hand, "Name's Kaidan."

"Magdalene but just call me Mag for short. Nice to meet you, Kaidan." She smiled and hold my handshake firmly before releasing.

"How long have you served?"

"4 years, immediately enlisted once I'm of age. You?"

I mentally calculate. That makes her 22 this year and I'm 2 years older than her.

"6. Signed on to secure mankind's future in space?" I chuckled remembering the Alliance's PR tagline.

She laughed and I decided there and then, I would like to evoke that nice laughter as much as possible. It makes me smile for some reason.

6 hours of flight is usually a really long time, but I didn't notice the time at all. We talked about what inspired us to join the alliance. We started talking about music as I noticed she was humming a familiar song of the Blasto 5. I find out that we both share the same taste in music, books and food. But that one is quite easy, no one like the gruel served on board any ship.

I introduced her to some food cuisine on Earth and offered to take her up on this food stall by the English bay that served wicked hot dogs. I only noticed how long we talked and shared until the pilot announced we are hitting the mass relay.

The mass effect from the relay always gives my biotic amp a tingling sensation. When the shuttle hits the mass relay, we paused our conversation momentarily. I quietly observed her when I notice she clenched her fist when we hit the relay.

I decide to try my luck. "Tingling sensation?"

"Huh?" She asked, releasing her grip on the seat.

I tapped the back of the neck to indicate what I'm referring to. It's a long shot, but I recognize that clenching of teeth and fist anywhere. I was once like that too, the first few times when the SSV Michigan passed through.

She shot an eyebrow, "You know?"

I nodded, "Yea, L2."

"L3." She simply replied.

At that instant, we shared a mutual understanding of being classified as freaks. Biotics tends to stick together, there was still this unfortunate misunderstanding between 'normal' people and us biotics.

That being the turning point, we started sharing slightly more personal history with each other. We talked about where we got our amps, where we trained our biotics carefully omitting the part where I attacked Vyrnnus. She noticed the style description of the biotics I used, so she asked whether I was a techie. I then learned that she's a pretty good hacker herself and we went on to share tips and shared funny experience like accidentally stumbling on some questionable extranet bookmarks of her captain. A few hours more gone just like that, and we didn't really stop talking.

"So, Kaidan, do you know what I'm thinking?" She smiled, playing at the myth of how biotics are supposed to read each other's mind.

I chuckled, "Are you thinking about hot dogs?"

"OMG, how do you know?" She faked a surprise and laughed, "And I know you want to take me there as soon as possible."

"Damn straight I do. When will you be free?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I probably only know once I reached there. I will key in my email address to you." She leaned over on my side to reach for my omnitool.

Our elbows bumped for an instant, and reflexively I inhaled. I could smell her tingly orange shampoo from her hair. She still haven't got rid of the cap she's wearing. Wish I could help take it off and hold her close.

"So, Lieutenant, your treat?" As she got up from her seat as the shuttle pulled up to the docking bay, and picked up her duffel bag and passed me mine. I'm suddenly keenly aware that I do not know her last name or her rank. She probably know mine by looking at the uniform that I'm wearing.

"If you limit your hotdogs to 3, yea." I grinned sheepishly knowing we as biotics will definitely go beyond that limit.

We continued to talk a bit more until we stepped out of the shuttle. She looked around and she smiled and waved. _Seems like she found someone in the crowd that she know._

"Hey, I gotta go. See you around, Kaidan." She gave me a quick hug, hold my gaze just a little longer that makes me blush, then proceed to turn and walk off.

"Yea, nice to meet you too, Mag." I shifted the weight of the duffel bag on my shoulder and trotted towards the barracks.

_Such a fascinating woman._


	3. Chapter 3 Like Mother Like Daughter

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Docking Bay C28_

"Hey mom." I smiled and leaned in for a quick peck, "How come you are free to pick me up? "

"Your dad would be too if he isn't that damn busy." Hannah Shepard pulled away from the hug. "Captain Renold is busy prepping his report on board, so he decided I could use a 3 hour break to pick up my lovely daughter. That or he just want me out of his hair. You doing okay?"

"Do you want what I stated on my report to the brass or 'off the record'?" I rolled my eyes and do a double quote with my hands.

"Off the record, dear. We're off duty until we reach Admiral Hackett's office. And did you slept in late again? Where's your uniform?"

I sighed and ignored her latter question, "24 civilians dead, mom. I could have done better."

"You could probably have done better if you foresee it. But last I checked, you can't and even your dad didn't have the intel on this. They have good organization this time." She kissed my cheek and hold my shoulder as she walked towards the barracks, "I know my little girl have done her best with whatever she had. What tactics did you go for?"

"Guerrilla. Hit and run. They came in overwhelming forces. I had to pick up whatever's lying on the floor at one point. Should have brushed my sniper rifle skills more." I sighed before I continue. "I tried to prepare the civilians as much as I can, but…"

I looked away, thinking of the people I couldn't protect. "It's simply not enough."

My mom slide her access card at the door stated Bunk 19A and stepped in after me.

"I'm proud of you, Magdalene." She pulled me in for a tight hug. "Even with your bed hair…"

She pulled off my cap and let my long messy hair tumbled out, " and crumpled BDUs in your bag."

I groaned, "Damn it mom, anything that could get past you?"

"Nope." She picked my duffel bag and shooed me towards the shower. "So who's that cutie that you hugged after you got off the shuttle? About 6"0, black hair, cut to Alliance standard, brown eyes, a butt that every other female marine gave a double take."

"Oh no... Not this again, mom. He's just someone I met on the shuttle."

That sounds wrong. And she shot an eyebrow at that statement.

"I mean. Ergh, yea. We hit off pretty well. But just… we just met, okay? There's nothing going on. Please, mom, Don't. Tell. Dad." I emphasised on the last few words.

I turned around and watch her tapping calmly on the omnitool. "Mmmhmm… Kaidan Alenko. 2nd Lieutenant. Same rank as you. Last posted on SSV Michigan. Not bad, quite a few commendations there himself. Better than the last 3 guys."

"Mom! Are you spying on his records!" I blushed as I proceed to undress to hit the showers. "And how did you even know who's that?"

"His uniform, rank on his shoulders, and ship name identification written on the side of his bag. If I can't even put these pieces together, I would shame your father." She neatly tapped a few more times, and I could hear the familiar ping of an email sent.

"Mom. I just told you not to tell Dad! My god, why can't I even make friends without you two breathing on my neck?" I yelled from the shower.

"Your dad could pull more dirt on this guy. And he's cute. Even if you are not interested, I am." She rummaged my duffel bag and pulled out my crumpled Dress Blues to iron it. "Besides, he might make a good addition on Orizaba. Captain Renold mentioned he's a bit short on engineers' side."

"Mom, the last time you and Dad showed interest to a guy, you two sent him to Dad's office and shake him down for some psych evals he did back when he was enlisted and questioned for some god-knows-how-many-years-old record on him. Anyone would be scared shitless not knowing why the hell the Head of Alliance Intelligence came to look for him. "

I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped snuggly.

"And he's just a marine dude who I talked to ONCE in the bar. ONCE, mom! And he never email me back again! Do you really want me to retire and die alone with 9 cats?"

"Oh that Alvin guy. He cave too easily under authority." Hannard shake her head, "Would have never make it far. My daughter is the best of the best, top of her N7 class, 6 commendations in 4 years and now receiving the star of Terra. It's only natural we want the best for you."

"I know what's best for me, mom. Please trust my judgment." She passed my DBU top to me, and I reach out for my mixture in my bag to starch it. "Even if a guy is not N7 material, doesn't have a single medal on him, or even if he's a simple hot dog seller at the English bay, as long as he has a good honest heart, he would be good enough for me. I won't even be able to meet one if you keep scaring them away!"

"Okay, honey. We would lay off the interrogation. " She shrugged. "But a little pep talk won't hurt." She muttered.

"What?" Looking up from starching my uniform.

"Oh nothing. Here." She passed the pants to me and I starch it too. I got out of my towel and wore my alliance undergarments and slipped on the newly ironed Dress Blues. "I'm supposed to meet Hackett at 1400 right?"

"That's Admiral Hackett, honey. And yes, 1400. Your ceremony will start at 1500. Sit down." She took the comb from the desk and comb my hair while I tug into my boots. "It's being, what, 6 years since I last do this? My little girl is all grown up now." She sighed.

"Yes, mom. I love you too." I tugged in the last bit of pants into the boots with great ease and familiarity while she finished pinning up my hair in a precise bun, not a single strand of hair out of place.

"Will I see dad today?" As I adjust my beret in front of the mirror.

"You will, at the ball after the ceremony. He won't miss it in the world." As she put the comb back on the table.

"Oh shit, the ball?" I smacked my face. "I totally forgot about it. Can I just feign a stomach ache and excuse myself?"

"A Shepard does not miss an official function with a stomach ache." She frowned even though she knows I was joking. "And you are the star of that said party. I got your gown ready for you in the closet over there. ""

I sighed, "Trust you to cover me on everything. Thanks mom." I gave her a quick hug. "Let's go."

As we stepped out of the room, we both notably straightened up and march towards Admiral Hackett's office.

"Lieutenant."My mom nodded towards me before I stepped into Admiral Hackett's office.

"Commander." I salute in response and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4 The Elysium Heroine

_I forgot to mention. Given Shep's age 22 and Kaidan's 24, they do sound rather different from the older ME counterpart. At least that's my official reason. Also, due to the timeline, they can't be commander Shepard and Staff Lieutenant Alenko. I opted to give them a slightly lower rank to compensate for the time gap. Ok, please enjoy and don't forget to review! Love love reviews. :D_

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Grand Plaza located in the middle of Alliance HQ_

After settling down in the chair 3 rows away from the main stage, I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Magdalene, but I don't see any familiar red heads. All the soldiers that are posted here or passing through HQ at this time are all gathered here.

_There are so many, what's the chance of me seeing her? _

_Maybe she's busy I thought. She did mention that she's being summoned back after the stint at Elysium. Speaking of which, that means she's with Lieutenant Shepard during the Blitz. _

_I wonder how is it like to serve under her? Scuttlebutt says she has a fiery temper but have managed to inspire the civilians to take up arms to help fight back the batarian slavers. _

As I snapped myself from my thoughts back to reality, I overheard the two guys in front of me talking.

"What? You talked to Shepard personally before? You have got guts, Alvin!" The guy in front of me elbowed the other sitting next to him.

"Hell, I didn't even know it's Shepard. She was up at the bar nursing her own drink, and she's hell of a hottie. Guys can't just ignore her, though now I know why."

"Why? I would love to tap that hot ass!"

"Her dad is the head of the Alliance intelligence. Her mom is the XO for SSV Orizaba. I was almost dragged off into the interrogation room after approaching her. I thought I got caught for bedding that cute chick in their department, but I put 1 to 1 together after I noticed their last name were both Shepard."

It puts me off to hear this, as I was preparing to reprimand Private Alvin as a guise to quiet him down, a roar of cheers and applause signified that Admiral Hackett has finished his speech. As I looked up onto the stage, I immediately recognize that crimson red head.

Admiral Hackett waved her over, "Lieutenant Magdalene Shepard, Heroine of Elysium!"

She marched across the stage with a noted military precision pace in her steps. She gave a sharp salute to Admiral Hackett and lowered her head slightly for him to lop the Star of Terra medal over her neck. She nodded slightly towards David Shepard, as they both briefly exchanged a smile.

I felt like my heart is crushed. I immediately ran through my entire conversation with her during the shuttle in my mind. _Did she lie? No, actually she didn't. She was honest, but only that she omitted the part where she's THE Magdalene Shepard and I never notice Lieutenant Shepard's first name._

It then hit me as equally fast as to why she didn't introduce herself as Lieutenant Shepard. It's like telling a stranger straight in the face that _Hi I'm Kaidan Alenko and I'm a L2 biotic._

Immediately, people would feel ill at ease, assuming immediately that I'm either unstable or a lunatic without actually knowing 'me'. I was so used to that stigma, that fear, that eventually I just got tired and let my work and achievements talk for themselves.

I felt slightly ashamed that I had once classified Shepard has an angry renegade without actually verifying the rumors. If the 6 hours of conversation with her proves anything, she's merely a good-natured, righteous beautiful woman with a wicked sense of humor. With a beautiful smile and laughter to boot.

If I knew she's THE Shepard first, would I have managed to find out all that? I probably would have left her alone and kept quiet after learning her name and perhaps feeling a little star struck and my bruised ego would have assumed she won't talk to someone like me.

As I listened in onto her speech, I noticed how eloquent she is and talked with a great degree of diplomatic ease. She is not boastful, showing a great deal of humility and insist that the Star of Terra won't have been possible without the bravery and the courage that the civilians she gathered to fight off the Batarian slavers. She brought up the story of how a mother picked up a rifle on the ground and volunteered to fight to protect her son.

She talked about how a 16 year old orphan street rat offered to help simply because he's an Elysium citizen and want to protect his home. She said it is of the greatest honor for her to work side by side with these volunteers; the very people who remind of her duty to serve, her oath to protect.

As I looked around, I noticed the crowd, even Private Alvin revered and soaked in every single word, every detail that she said. By the time she have finished and stepped away from the podium, everyone got up from their seats and cheered and chant her name. She simply took my breath away.

_Is it possible to fall in love with someone within a day?_


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

A short chapter bridging in to the next. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Alliance HQ Barracks Bunk 19A_

When I returned to my bunk after that horrendously long-winded ceremony, after shaking hands with every other big shot *roll eyes*, I tried to delay going to the ball as much as possible, by taking another long shower.

I took a long time staring back at my mirror reflection. The gown my mom got for me is a beautiful, sheer, shimmering spaghetti-strapped golden long gown that flows flatteringly over my figure. This intricate piece has _*quirk eye brow*_such a low cut at the front, that it would definitely show my décolletage.

My parents always struck me as awfully and overly protective, so why would this gown be cut so low is beyond me. The back of the dress flows just slightly above my ankle for easy movement and a long slit in front that reach dangerously high up on my left thigh. My mother had also left a makeup kit and a pair of silver heels adorned with red crystals for me.

I take a lot of care in my makeup and hair to stall even more time. I clipped my red hair carefully into a loose bun with a multi-colour crystal hairpin that brings out the fiery colour of my hair even more, deliberately leaving some strands of hair on my face. I clipped my eyelashes and applied mascara, eyeliner, and puckering my lips with a rouge lipstick that complements my hair.

Last look at the clock before I stepped out of the bunk, I was at least an hour late. My mom insisted I have to go, but she didn't say I have to be there on time. I stepped into the grand ballroom and examined the crowd.

High heels and long gowns weren't as awkward as some would think. I'm forced to these sort of functions, no thanks to the position my Dad holds, so the dress and the heels are almost 'third nature' to me, just behind my battle gear. I may be okay with this but I still dislike these functions. I used to enjoy these functions as a teenager because of all the attention I get but as I grew up, I realise these men weren't looking at me. They were looking at me as a tool and worst, just for my body.

Some people have already noticed me and created a little commotion. _Do I look weird in this dress? Am I showing too much?_ Doubt starts to set in a little and I scanned through the crowd helplessly for my parents or any familiar face.

_Maybe Kaidan is here? He's a commissioned officer after all so I bet he would have an invitation. But somehow I think he would skip this as he seems to hate this kind of parties as much as I do._

Some male officers have walked on over and introduced themselves to me. I tried to smile and be as polite as possible as I continued to look around.

As I excused myself from the last group of ambush, I finally see two familiar figures standing near the end buffet table of the scrumptious spread of food. Their backs were facing me, but I could recognize them anywhere.

Hannah was wearing a red gown with her red shoulder hair length down, holding a glass of champagne, while David Shepard's in his Evening Dress Uniform. They were both actively engaged in a conversation with another person. As I walked in closer to see who they were talking to, I noticed the familiar black hair and the height of the person.

_Holy crap, it's Kaidan!_ As I examined him from top down, jaw helplessly gapping at how hot he looks in his formal dress, it suddenly hit upon me that MY PARENTS are talking to him_. _

_This is not good. Not good at all._

I panicked and doubled my efforts to gracefully saunter over to them without breaking into a run.

_Manners, Shepard. Manners._

While my other side of the brain is fighting desperately hoping they haven't interrogate him and feeling really sorry for Kaidan.


	6. Chapter 6 The 'Pep Talk'

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Alliance HQ Grand Ballroom_

"Lieutenant Alenko."

I turned around and recognised both Rear Admiral David Shepard and Commander Hannah Shepard, as they approached me.

Hannah holded up a glass of champagne to me, "Drink, Lieutenant Alenko?"

"Ah, thank you, ma'am." I grabbed the glass and calmly considered the current situation.

There's probably only 1 reason why both of them come and talked to me, if whatever Private Alvin said earlier were true. As I looked up from the offered glass, David Shepard is observing my movement, my manner, as if he's appraising a valuable piece of vase.

I suddenly thought of what my dad taught me, salute what you can't eat or kill. So I promptly salute to acknowledge both of them.

"Rear Admiral Shepard, Commander Shepard, it's my pleasure to meet both of you."

Hannah smiled quietly, and I could see there and then where Magdalene inherited her beautiful hair and smile from.

David Shepard however, merely nodded, "At ease, Lieutenant. " He finished his glass of champagne and gave it to a passing waiter. "If you know who we are, then I expect you to know why we are here talking to you."

_Should I pretend that I haven't got a clue?_ But given how sharp both were looking at me now, I probably won't have gotten away. "I could hazel a guess. Is this about Mag… I mean Lieutenant Shepard?"

"Yes. What does she mean to you?" David asked seriously, glaring at me.

"What?" I nearly dropped my glass at that._ I know he might ask something like that, but didn't expect him to throw me a straight ball._

"Exactly what I said. Who is she to you?"

"Erm, David. Quit scaring the kid." Hannah put a hand on David to gently signal that she will do the talking. "Kaidan, we are here not as marines, but as… merely concerned parents for Magdalene. As you know, David here is the head of Alliance intelligence, and … Let's say we know your personal and marine history. We knew about BaAT and what happened there. We wonder… what are your intentions with Magdalene."

My jaw clenched a little at that but I still can control my temper.

"Ma'am. May I speak off the record, not as a marine, but just as a friend of Magdalene and for myself?"

She nodded before I continue. "Since both of you already know what happened at BaAT, you would know that I'm plugged as a L2. I lost control and…" I breathe in a little to control my tone, "I do not wish for it to happen but it did. I will accept the full responsibility of that slip."

"I used the last 8 years since then to hone my skills and retain control of my biotics. If whatever I learn from BaAT, I want to use it to protect and not to harm. I hate people who cut corners. But no matter what I do, people will still judge me as an unknown. A lunatic. Especially since I'm a L2 and there's a whole laundry list of people who have gone crazy due to that."

"I want to prove those naysayers wrong. I want to prove to them that I'm capable of full control and I'm also fully capable of living my lifelong dream of protecting people. That's why I joined the Marines even if I know one day BaAT might come back to haunt me as it has now."

"I will say it perfectly clear…" I paused a little as the idea is so absolutely ridiculous, if not insulting.

"I did not …approach Magdalene as a tool. I didn't even know she's Lieutenant Shepard until the award ceremony earlier. I like her, yes, but I respect her more as a fellow marine and as a friend. I want to use my own ability and my efforts to speak for themselves."

_My ability and effort to pursue her? Or my ability and effort to be a good marine?_

I deliberately left it ambiguous for them to decide. Either way, it's true. I admit that I like her enough to want to know more about her. I also lived my life to ensure that I can stare straight at the mirror without a hint of guilt and remorse.

Hannah briefly nodded, "…I apologise that we are seemingly so rude, Kaidan. We do not discount what you have done for the Alliance."

David Shepard tried to interrupt but Hannah silence him by nodding. "We will trust what you said for now. After all, the hard evidence is, you have saved as many people from slavers across so many human colonies as Magdalene did in that single Skyllian Blitz."

David continued but ever so grimly, "As a marine, I thank you for the effort and recognise your service to the Alliance. But as a father… Magdalene is my one and only precious daughter. I will not let any random marine to break her heart. If you ever…"

"_Rear Admiral Shepard, Commander Shepard."_

As both David and Hannah turned around to meet this greeter, they also stepped away to the side as I gaze at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life…

My anger from her parents' rudeness totally flew out of the window as Magdalene Shepard stepped into view.

_If she hadn't stole my heart earlier, she definitely had done so now._

* * *

Do you think Kaidan pass the 'pep talk'? lol Let me know in the reviews!

A little shorter than what I have in mind, but can't seem to make that entire conversation to flow properly. So there you go, Mag came and save the day! I promise fluffiness in the next chapter! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! I lub lub them!


	7. Chapter 7 The Dance

"Lieutenant Shepard. At ease." My dad nodded to me in acknowledgement.

I smiled at the group, glanced at Kaidan then back at my parents.

Kaidan seems a little dazed, just staring at me without blinking._ Is he okay?_

"Father, Mother. What were you talking about with Lieutenant Alenko?" I smiled but ensured my voice and my eyes carry the iciness and warning to both my parents. Seeing my dad cringing a little, I'm positively sure it had the intended effect of conveying of how I feel.

Hannah didn't miss a beat and pretend to laugh like a schoolgirl, as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh honey, we were just talking about his achievements. He personally led a squad at the Athens colony to fight off the batarian slavers. Very much like you. Didn't you, Lieutenant?"

"Ah, erm.. yea." He seems to snap back to reality, chuckled nervously, and I watched him took a quick glance at my cleavage before settling his eyes back to that drink in his hand. _With a furious blush growing on his cheeks_. I smiled. _How amusing._

I quirked my eyebrow and beamed at Kaidan, "Really? That's great, Lieutenant. Please do tell me more about it." As I smiled sweetly back at my dad with an unmistakable glare from my eyes.

_Get. Lost._

My dad started coughing uncomfortably and walked off. "Just remember what I said, Alenko."

Hannah giggled as my dad grabbed her hand. "Have fun, kids." She winked at me and nodded to Kaidan, "Lieutenant."

He saluted in response but both of them have already walked off the distance. He put down the champagne glass at the table, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

We stood awkwardly for a few seconds before I found my voice.

"Erm… Sorry Kaidan." I cringed as I tried to figure out what to say. "I hope they didn't scare you."

"…Nah, no harm done." He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. "I can deal with it. Besides… If talking to them means I get to talk to you alone... It's totally worth it."

I shot an eyebrow at him. _Here I am, worried that he would be shrieking and running away from me as far as possible, and he's…flirting with me? What did my parents do? And Is he ever so charming? Him and his ability to pull the girly side out of me._ "Are you flirting with me, Lieutenant?"

He lifted my hand with the back of his and peck a quick kiss on mine.

"Ah, if you have to ask, I'm clearly out of practice." He flashed his roguish smile and my heart can't help but skip a beat.

He then bowed deeply before extending an arm to me. "Will the lady grace me with a dance?"

I laughed and linked my arms to him as he gently led me to the dance floor, "Of course, Lieutenant."

The small orchestra were playing Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker as we stepped in.

As he placed his arms around my waist, and hold my hand, I hitch a gasp realising how unbelievably close we are.

"Please… Call me Kaidan." As he lead me gently into a dance of waltz. "Do you mind if I continue to call you Mag? I can call you Shepard if you insist but after that talk with your parents… Shepard reminds me of your father…"

"Of course, Kaidan." At this point, I noted Kaidan's dance steps. Strong powerful steps, leading me, but careful to not to step too far ahead of me. _A gentleman down to the very fibre of his own being._ "…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my identity earlier on the shuttle." I clasp my hand a little as my past memories flooded in.

_Those men who sees me as a tool to advance their career. Their leering looks at my body. I squeezed my eyes shut as I willed those memories away._ _How can I be so blind to that? Kaidan isn't like them. I believe him. _"It just get…pretty messy once people know who I am. Especially now."

"It's okay, Mag. …I understand."

"I hope… nothing has changed between us. I mean… I really enjoy talking with you, Kaidan. And the last thing I want to happen is scaring you away." He twirled me around before going back to our dance pace.

"Magdalene…" As he slowed down a little going along with the pace of the music. "Something has changed…" He go on slowly, looking intently at my expression. I must look pretty horrified because he chuckled.

He then smiled and continued, "Not when you walked into the ballroom looking every bit of the woman in my dreams."

I blushed and pinch gently on his shoulder, "Are you making fun of me, Kaidan_?" But two can play this game._ "I could say the same for you. Stealing my heart and taking my breath away."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dare, my lady."

We fell back to silence, continue to dance, just enjoying each other's company and losing ourselves in our gaze.

After a few more songs, he led me back out of the dance floor and to the balcony. It's practically empty, save for a couple that is snogging behind a distant quiet corner. Respecting their privacy, we walked to the other end of the balcony, away from the door that leads to the ballroom.

Ever the gentleman, he asked if I needed a drink. I shook my head and he settled down standing beside me. He leaned in on the railing, both of us looking up, gazing at the beautiful sea of stars. I shivered a little and Kaidan promptly took off his blazer and put it on my shoulders.

"I'm glad chivalry hasn't died." I grinned and noted his smell on the blazer. I pulled it closer and inhaled a little.

Normally, I would be a bit annoyed with this display of chivalry, since I can really look after myself. _But who cares now? I get his blazer, get to inhale his smell, get to imagine how it would be like for his body to press against mine, and he get a little of ego boost from this. So it's all win-win._

He shrugged, "You may be capable of busting the ass of every mercenary, but you are still a lady and I want to treat you like one. My mom taught me well." He looked at me for a moment before continuing, "So… when can I make good of my promise to take you out to try those hot dogs?"

I thought for a bit, "I should be free by noon time tomorrow. Admiral Hackett's nice enough to give me a few days' rest before shipping me out for my next mission. " I gazed out to the distance looking over the English bay, enjoying the gentle evening breeze. "Without divulging enough information to have to kill you, I'm headed out to the Horsehead cluster for my next assignment."

He turned to look at me with a bit of pained expression. I subconsciously reach out to squeeze his hand, "Hey, it's not like a total goodbye. We could still stay in contact. And if we are lucky, we might bump into each other at Arcturus again." Noticing how strange it is to hold his hand, I gently moved away but he caught hold of my hand.

He gazed at me with his puppy brown eyes again and smiled albeit shyly. "I'm really glad I get to know you, Mag." He squeezed my hand and then released it. _My hand already sorely missed his._ "So 1200 tomorrow by the entrance gate?"

After which, he insisted to walk me back to my bunk. Again, I don't care for this display since I get to be with him more. I returned his blazer to him, leaned in to give him a quick peck on his cheek, and grinned triumphantly noting how that affects him so immensely.

_Man he's beetroot red._ I can't help but laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Kaidan." I hold him to a long gaze and stepped into the bunk before the door closed.

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

_Damn it, Kaidan._

I sighed as I plopped myself into the bed, closed my eyes and rolled face down, not caring that I would crease my gown.

_Is it possible to fall for someone within a single day?_

* * *

Thank you so so so much for the reviews! They make me want to write much more and a lot faster.*Laugh* But judging Shep's character, I doubt she like guys to hover over her too much. Just look at her dad. Lol Do let me know in the reviews if you like this Kaidan's portrayal!


	8. Chapter 8 Their First Date

Kaidan Alenko's POV  
_Some dark alley within Vancouver_

"Okay…" I lean against the crate, edging out a little to do a quick head count of the thugs, "So how did we get into this mess again?" I indicate to Mag that there's 3 people hovering on the left, and 1 on the right.

"Well…" She kneeled and leaned back against the adjacent crate to mine, after giving covering fire. "I forgot to mention… But I guess it should have been pretty important…"

She break out of cover and gave a clean shot with her pistol on one guy to disarm him, "My shore leave usually always ends up bad. Or exciting. Or involves heart pounding action. Take your pick."

-30 Minutes Ago-

I was waiting outside the main gate of HQ in a pair of black weathered jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt and a brown leather jacket. I considered briefly whether I should have dressed up for the occasion, but I was thinking casual would be more understated and suitable for the dating spots we are heading… _Did I just say dating spots?_

"Kaidan."

I looked up and saw Magdalene jogged over. She was wearing a purple shirt, skinny blue jeans that is tucked neatly into her pair of dark brown knee-high tight boots, covered with a long black trench coat that end on her thighs. She tied up her long shoulder length hair into a ponytail with some fringe tugged neatly behind her ears.

_Can she turn up ever looking bad?_

She laughed, which at this point, I realized I must have vocalize my last thought. "Yes, I look absolutely hideous when I wake up. You are not looking bad yourself, Kaidan. Don't you feel cold?" Pointedly asking since my coat isn't as thick as hers.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm quite used to this weather, if not feel a little warm." I noticed a little bulge on the right side of her trench coat. "A pistol, Mag?"

"Oh erm.. yea. Did you pack one?" She gave me a look and pulled out another one from her back. "I kind of guessed. Here."

"I can't say for other places but Vancouver generally is quite safe." Nonetheless, I took it and hoist it on my belt.

She merely smiled enigmatically and shrugged, "You never know."

I was explaining to her that we should head down to a Chinese restaurant called Tang's just down the corner for lunch from HQ, that a guy with a blue Mohawk ran and bumped violently into Mag.

"HELP!" A woman screamed just across the street. "HE STOLE MY BAG!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Magdalene rolled her eyes, shrugged and turned around.

Before I could ask what, she had already broken into a sprint chasing after that awfully suspicious guy. But not much of a suspicion, rather a confirmation, as that neon pink hand bag he's holding obviously doesn't belong to him.

As we chased him down from one alley to another, one thing led to another and we ended up currently pinned behind two crates with bullets flying all around us.

I concentrate on my breathing, flared blue and gave a well aimed biotic throw on one of the fellows as he got out of cover to shoot.

"Nice shot!" She grinned.

"For your earlier question, I vote on heart pounding action." I lowered my pistol as it's overheating. "It had been pretty much so ever since I met you."

She quirked an eyebrow, not sure if that's a good or a bad thing and I continued teasingly, "Can't you hear? My heart is always racing when I'm with you."

"Your appreciation is welcomed, Lieutenant, if not a little sappy." She rolled her eyes, probably getting used to our little flirting game. "Told you it's wise to pack a firearm. Come on, let's finish this up soon. I'm getting hungry and your earlier description of Tang's didn't help."

The thugs were no match for two seasoned marines and we promptly subdued them without serious casualties. After we called in the police to take over and handed the bag back to the woman earlier, we continued on and settled down behind Tang's bar counter, sitting on 2 stools, sipping in ramen.

"Okay, Kaidan. Your raving earlier is justified." I lay down my chopsticks as I watched her polished off the second bowl, "This is really awesome. Now I can't wait for the hot dogs."

"Well, before those hot dogs, I still want to take you to one more place." I got up after paying the tab. We had a small fight about who should be paying, but when the owner was presented with two credit chit from both of us, he decided to take mine instead.

After walking a few blocks away from Tang's, we stood outside the Vancouver library. She didn't really understand until I lead her in and hacked into the library basement.

This is where she begin to understand when she sees the many long stretches of shelves, all filled to the brim of books in paper. She was all wide-eyed with astonishment and thrilled with the discovery. She let her fingers glide gingerly through the book spines, as if not trusting what she's seeing.

"This… _How did…_ Kaidan, this is amazing! This is worth a fortune at this time and age!" She exclaimed. "And you remembered what I told you! I love paperback books! How did you know about this place? I'm sure it isn't stated conveniently in some tourist guidebooks."

"I used to stay just a couple of blocks away before my parents moved to the current apartment. And I love coming here. Reading loads of poems and novels about a hero proving himself to the woman he loves. I come here often enough as a boy that the old librarian remembered me. He took me in here as a reward for completing his challenge of reciting the Homer's Iliad."

Magdalene crossed her arms and gave me a half smile. _She is challenging me._

I closed my eyes, still remembering the happier days of my childhood where I poured all my time over the poem, "'Therefore your people are grieving for you all through their city, Hektor, and you left for your parents mourning and sorrow beyond words, but for me passing all others is left the bitterness and the pain…"

And she finished, "for you did not die in bed, and stretch your arms to me, nor tell me some last intimate word that I could remember always, all the nights and days of my weeping for you.'"

"Not bad." I'm honestly surprised.

She shrugged as we both started to walk alongside the shelves, "When you spend most of your childhood on board a ship with no playmates, you tend to read a crap load of books." We sat down, cross legged, both of us each holding a book, enjoying its contents, the smell and the touch. "Iliad incidentally is one of my favourites. All various descriptions of love, detailed combat details to boot."

"Speaking of combat… Earlier, you mentioned your shore leave always takes a worst turn, does that mean you always go out, don on a mask and a black tight suit, and bring evil-doers to justice?" I jested.

She laughed but didn't take her eyes off the book she's reading, "Glad I have a sidekick along this time."

"Do wear that black tight suit next time. I will definitely come running to help."

She shook her head and continued to flip through the pages, "You name it, I have done it. Chasing down thugs all in a day's work. I walked into a bank and it gets robbed. Stepped into a bar, had to pistol whip a guy from assaulting a drunk woman. Breaking bar fights. Usually I don't care unless they are wearing marine uniforms. Which unfortunately, happens all the time. The last shore leave however takes the cake. Just Elysium's rotten luck that I was there and the batarian slavers came."

"I think it should be the other way around. It's the slavers' rotten luck that you were there to protect Elysium. And you could have just walked away." I closed the book I was holding and leaned against the shelf.

"Would you walk away?" She closed her book as well, letting it drop in between her thighs.

"No, but sometimes people do choose the easy way out. You could choose not to lead, let someone else do it. Even earlier, you chose to step in AND not kill a single thug down there. They point a gun at you and it could have been easier if you just kill them. Why?"

"They deserve a second chance." She simply replied.

"Do you not have to kill during some of your assignments?" I challenged.

"I do. But I determine whether letting these men alive would be safe for the civilians. My superiors sometimes reprimand me saying I'm naïve. But choosing the best possible outcome isn't and shouldn't be a bad thing. If you start cutting corners, won't you be the same as those thugs?"

I was quite stunned by her statement_. Is there even a limit to how much I'm coming to like her?_

I decided to push it, "What if some situations don't allow that?"

"It will be difficult, but it won't be any different. I know I could be wrong. Maybe those thugs could be released and they will continue to terrorize the neighbourhood." She said as she stretched. "But I will take my chances and accept to live with the consequences. Otherwise, how do you honor your oath to protect, if you are undecided. No one say it's easy."

"You are strong, Mag. And I don't mean just your battle prowess. That was quite obvious just now at the alley. But I'm talking about your mind. Not everyone can live with their decisions or their slips."

"Have you done something you have regretted then?" She tilted her head a little questionably.

"…Once. " I decided now is as good a time as ever.

I told her all about brain camp, Vyrnnus and Rahna. She listening attentively, sometimes nodding to show she's still listening, but her eyes seem to convey the anger she felt underneath.

"Kaidan." She said after a long silence as I finished my story. She then laid out her hand, palms up on my lap. I look at her hands for a moment, noticing how relatively small as compared to mine. Subconsciously, I reached over and hold it.

She reciprocated with a firm grip and we just sat there for a moment, not saying anything.

_Just holding. _

I closed my eyes and felt a crap load of tears building, threatening to emerge, when I relive the entire moment of that incident. But the firm, warm grasp of hers anchored me to the present, as if she's telling me…

_As if she was there when I killed Vyrnnus. As if she was there holding my hands when Rahna looked at me wide-eyed with a shocked, scared expression._

"I'm here." Her voice barely above a whisper. I looked up to her eyes, previously like a raging azure thunderstorm, now seems to have become an emcompassing calm sea of blue.

_I felt forgiven. Relieved of this burden._

Not trusting my voice to belay my emotions, I looked away and simply muttered, "Yes…"

"Yes… you are."

* * *

There you go! I tried to make it as light-hearted as possible, but find it a little impossible since Kaidan will have to touch on this topic at some point in time. And~ I wanted to build on Shepard's character.

I know Kaidan have already put his past behind in ME1 ,but at this point I realize, basing the story so much earlier, opened up a lot of freedom to mess around. They are still unpolished gems, a little naive, still figuring their way in life.

I promise fluff next chapter! XD


	9. Chapter 9 Sunset

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Vancouver Library_

I was angry and wretched, as I listened to Kaidan's story about BaAT and how Vyrnnus pushed the limits of the biotic kids.

I looked at Kaidan who's currently drunk in his memories of the past. I watched him clenched his fist as he told me how he broke Vyrnnus' neck with a full on biotic kick and Rahna's ungrateful response.

_Did she see Vyrnnus and Kaidan_ both as the same type of person?

In light of all these tragedy, what could he have done as a teenager? There's no right or wrong here to talk about… I would have snapped too if my special person gets hurt as well. All Kaidan desperately wanted was to protect the poor girl. He did, and yet now he's beating himself with it for all these years.

He has such a gentle heart and a kind soul that I wondered briefly how does he continue on to be a marine? There are definitely going to be times where you have to 'cut corners'. Like bringing in civilians to a war for example.

Honestly, till now, I still wonder whether I have done the right thing at Elysium. But being a marine, being out on the field, we often face a lot of these kinds of decisions. I guess I'm lucky that I have my parents as examples, but… what about Kaidan? _Where does he get his resolve?_

As he finished his story, he grew quiet. His voice had gotten a bit raspy at the last bits and his posture is noticeably more tense. I felt my expression soften as a very familiar, strong desire flowed upon me, just as I have felt when Elysium was hit.

_I want to protect him. I want to be there for him._

I held out my hand on his lap, briefly wondering if he understood. He paused for a moment, then hold my outstretched hand gingerly, as if unsure what I was doing. I reassured him with a firmer grip and there and then, he finally looked at me. His eyes reflected with such a full storm of remorse and sadness that made my inner urges to want to protect him even more. I want to hold and hug him tight but I realise regrettably that I'm not in the position to do so.

"I'm here." Was all I could muster.

He started to ease up his tense posture at my statement and perhaps unconsciously exhale the breath that he was holding.

"Yes… Yes you are."

After a moment of silence had passed, and when I'm sure he is feeling better, I moved to get up. He got up as well, but I noticed he never remove his hand from our hold.

_Not that I mind, really. My hand had already missed his since last night._ I used my other free hand to pick up the book on the floor, and returned our books to their place on the bookshelves.

"So, hot dogs?" I smiled, my stomach growled very loudly at that. I pat my stomach a little, "I didn't forget about you, runt."

He lightened up and chuckled, "Hungry already, my lady? The English bay from here isn't far." He looked up at the omnitool for the time, "I just hope the hot dog stand isn't closed. It's getting late."

He had to release his grip on my hands as he needed both of his to lock the basement door again. We walked out of the library quietly as if we haven't done anything remotely illegal, until we are out, we then both burst into laughter.

"So what happened to that old librarian?" I asked as we continued to walk along the streets towards our next destination.

"He retired." Kaidan shrugged, "His granddaughter took over."

"Oh? So is she pretty? Did you have any secret liaison at the basement with her?" I teased, rubbing my hands together to create warmth._ It's getting chilly._

"Unless I'm a paedophile, of course. But fortunately, I'm not. She's 18, Mag." He said as if that answered my question.

"That's not too young to date. By law, she's recognised as a grown woman."

"Besides…" At this point, he took my cold hand, hold it then hid it inside his left jacket pocket. "…I prefer adventurous women. Like this fascinating girl I met recently, who seems to always get into trouble whenever she take leave."

"She did not get into trouble." I frowned, "Trouble always finds her."

"Same, it doesn't make her any less fascinating. Never a dull moment with her."

We turned around the corner and finally reached a small park that runs along the English bay. The sun has just begun setting, painting the entire area with a gentle warm hue of orange and red. It simply took my breath away. I'm a little too stunned to react. "It's so beautiful…" was all I could say. I walked on standing behind the railing and took off my hairband, letting the breeze caress my shoulder-length hair gently.

I was too mesmerised with the scenery that I didn't notice Kaidan have released my hand and walked off the distance.

I breathe in deeply as I willed myself to take note of every scent, every detail, and allow every inch of my body to remember this place.

_It would be a long, long time before I get to see this again._

I teared myself away from the scenery for a short while, eyes searching for Kaidan. He was just standing a few feet away on my left, holding a bag full of hot dogs and two cups of coffee. He was looking at me, with an unreadable expression.

"Leaving a girl alone standing here?" I crossed my arms at him mockingly.

"Never. The scenery was just too mesmerising to disturb." His voice was a little thick of emotion. He break our eye contact and gestured me towards a nearby bench.

"How do you disturb a scenery like that?" I waved to indicate the sunset. We started to lay out the hotdogs and cups between us for a small picnic.

He chuckled and pulled out his omnitool. He showed me a photo of a fiery-haired woman looking across the distance with a gentle smile on her face. The orange hue had made her crimson hair even more striking; the breeze had blown a few baby strands of her hair onto her face, giving her a slightly rugged but otherwise beautiful ethereal look.

"You took a photo of me? Secretly?" I frowned, "Come on, I look hideous! Delete it!"

He turned away holding his omnitool away from me protectively. "No, this photo is mine." He turned the Omnitool off, and handed me a hot dog, "Don't worry, Mag. I won't want to show this to anyone else. I'm quite possessive of the things I like."

I blushed at that. _He just indirectly told me he likes me._

I took the hot dog from him and took a gentle bite. The meat of the hotdog was so succulent that a single bite created a burst of flavour inside my mouth. The hotdog bun was soft, and the yellowish-green sauce on it gave it a very nice tingly sour taste.

"This is delicious! What's this yellow thing?" I asked.

He shot an eyebrow at my question, gulped down the bite that he was having and answered, "Never ate mustard before?"

"This is mustard?" I asked incredulously. "The mustard that is served on board ships was all brown and gooey."

He laughed as he reached for another bite of the hotdog, "You should know the food counters on board ships are all very poor imitations of the real thing."

I took a long sip of coffee and sighed contentedly. All this warmed up my body instantly, if not making me a little sleepy from all this comfort. "This is all good stuff. I miss coffee made out of REAL coffee beans." I gaze out at the sunset and continued, "This would make a good retirement place. A warm cosy abode along here. With two lively kids. A brown Labrador dog and coming home to a husband who can whip out a mean, scrumptious meal."

He chuckled, his eyes dazed seemingly to be imagining his own retirement version, "Maybe a boy and a girl? A little girl who has equally a fiery temper and hair like her mother's. The younger boy, idealistic and inspired to be a marine, to protect people like his mother did. And the father grilling steaks out at the backyard, carefully checking to see if the steaks are medium rare like what his wife dictated, with a can of chilled beer in hand."

"Preferably half naked too." I laughed, imagining how Kaidan would be like in that setting. _Well-toned muscles, chiselled, glistening in sweat from the grill heat… Turning around with a warm smile when I called his name. Okay, I'm drooling here._

He put down the coffee that he was holding and looked at me with his brown eyes, warm perhaps from the happy picture he had earlier painted, "Do you wish to settle down one day?"

"Perhaps." I thought for a moment, "But a very distant one day. Unlikely to be any time soon. I just can't see myself starting a family when I know I'm still fully capable of helping more people. …You?"

"Yea, I will probably be a marine till the day I retire or… die, whichever comes first. Like you said, I can't see myself settling down any time soon, but… if I met the right girl…" He 'accidentally' bump into my hand. I immediately flicked my gaze to him from this sudden contact, blue meeting brown,

"And for as long as she wants to be with me… I…I will stay with her… like being a marine. Like what a married couple have to say for the oath?"

"'Till death do us apart' eh?" I smiled as I held on to his gaze and not moving my hand away.

"Yup." He gazed at me with that unreadable expression again.

We just continued to look on to the sunset in perfect silence. _Memorising the picturesque scenery before us. Listening to the gentle sea waves crashing on the rocky coast. Enjoying the company. _

I realised that within these two short days, there are simply so many endearing moments like this. _Like I have known him for a very long time._ There seems to be so many things that I have yet to know about him, but also know him enough to have become a very dear friend.

_Just a friend, Mag?_ My conscience gently chided me. _You just imagined a peaceful life with him moments ago!_

_We just knew each other! _My logical sense wailed. _I don't think he would be interested enough to want to be with me. Those fleeting touches were just him being a gentleman watching out for me, and his need for support in the library. And other times, just harmless flirting._

"…morrow?"

"What?" I snapped back from my thoughts. He had already packed up the rubbish remnants of our little picnic and had stood up from the bench to throw them into the wastebin nearby. The sun had already set, and darkness was already starting to pitch in full force. _We have to head back already._ I thought with a note of sadness, that the day had just fly past like that.

He gently smiled, "I asked… are you free tomorrow?"

"What.. Oh erm.." I frowned, but feeling a little light-headed that I might see him tomorrow again. I grasp to think about my schedule. "In the afternoon, I will be hanging out with my parents. I haven't spend time with both of them for a long while. And according to my mom before I stepped out for my morning jog, my dad apparently had pulled every string he could manage to ensure he will be free for tomorrow. He doesn't usually do something like that, so I wager I had better show up."

Kaidan thought for a moment, then asked, "What time do you get up for your run?"

"Around 6. I'm free in the morning until late I guess. What are you planning?"

"Report in at 0530, same place. Assignment classified until actual day briefing. Just wear what you do for your morning runs."

I laughed, giving him a mock salute, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Hope you like this. This sunset scene is partially based on a true story. The girl and guy in question, after 1 year of dating, finally got married. Still together for 2 years.

Who? Hm... No idea. lol Please let me know your thoughts and review! :D


	10. Chapter 10 Sunrise

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Outskirts of Vancouver, at the bottom of a cliff in a densely populated forest._

"Okay…" She began slowly, crossing her arms, looking up trying to see how far up the cliff goes, "I was half thinking you are going to elope with me, under the cloak of darkness in the early morning, but… Rock-climbing? Seriously, Kaidan?"

"Make 2 laps of running seems like a piece of cake, no?" I laughed, tossing Mag a bundle of rope, "I did consider eloping but I'm quite sure your dad won't be pleased and Admiral Hackett would send the entire fleet after us. …Or is Miss N7 afraid of this little rock formation?"

She arched an eyebrow but nonetheless started to equip herself with familiar ease, "You are looking at the youngest N7 and top of her class. Rumor has it that she have batarian livers for dinner. Are you sure it's wise to challenge her?"

"Try me."

_I knew she would never back down when someone throw the gauntlet. _

"Bet?" As she begun to do her warm up, stretching her arms and legs, and rubbing her hands together with powder.

"3 Hot dogs. No cheating with biotics."

"Hot dogs? Come on, Kaidan. Make it worth my effort to beat your sorry ass. Winner can ask for anything."

"That's quite a big commitment there. You sure you won't take advantage of me?" I asked mockingly, equipping myself as well. "Who knows if you are going to ask me to marry you? Never knew you like medium-rare steaks so much, Mag."

"I might ask that just to see you half-naked, Kaidan." She rolled her eyes in response.

I laughed and thought of an idea. _Maybe it will help me win._ "You don't need me to marry you to see that." I tossed the rope on the ground momentarily and started to take off my shirt slowly. I watched her gawked helplessly at my abs when I finished tugging the shirt off my back and fold it neatly inside my bag. I barked in laughter as she got all beetroot red, shaking herself out of her sleeping stupor.

"Don't die of a nosebleed, Lieutenant Shepard." As I picked up the rope again. "Ready?"

"Damn it, Kaidan, you are such a fucking tease!" She started to heave herself up to the first rock path.

Magdalene Shepard's POV

Some 20 feet away to the top of the cliff

_Don't look. Don't be distracted. Don't look. Don't be distracted. Don't look! DAMN IT, KAIDAN ALENKO!_

I stopped momentarily holding on to the rope, anchoring myself safely on the rocks and watched him. We were both sweating profusely from the vigorous activity, and him being half-naked didn't help. He's just a few feet away on my right and we were going almost at the same pace.

_I COULD go faster_, I thought. _But I had to slow down to enjoy this view._

He flexed his strong arm muscles as he hoist himself up, his rock-hard abs gleaming with sweat. I watched his torso adorned with chest hair, going up and down from his calm, controlled breathing. His regulated panting and grunts didn't help but threw my mind into the dark realms of the gutter. I never knew breathing can be so damn _**sexy**_**.** My cheeks were already red from the heat of the activity but…this… _THIS doesn't help at all. _

_**AT ALL.**_

I know from Day 1 that he's freaking hot, but I didn't actually looked, stared and gaped at him properly until he took off his shirt earlier. It irritates me even further of how he's fully aware of the effects he's having on me. The sun is slowly coming up, giving me a better look at his chest and the light just make him glitter… GLITTER under the incoming sunlight.

_Do I even know anyone remotely that have steel bums like that? _

"Tired already, Lieutenant Shepard?" He asked in-between his breathing. He stopped for a moment, wiping his forehead from the sweat.

I cursed and started climbing up again. "Damn it, Kaidan Alenko! I will remember this."

He snickered, "Oh, I'm definitely sure you will remember."

We both continued on for another 15 minutes, him gloating me with flirtatious taunts, me reciting the Don't look mantra but failing_ really_ badly at that. My sexual frustrations were only tamed by the strenuous exercise, my arms and legs getting a little heavier and tired with every climb. By the time we both reached the top, we were already going at it for an hour in total, panting heavily and laying flat on the rocky floor, earning our well found rest.

"Not bad, Kaidan..." I closed my eyes, trying to regulate my panting, "That's a draw. But I would have beaten you if you didn't mercilessly distract me, you cheat."

"I work hard to impress a lady."

"You sure did. I had a good eyeful."

A few minutes passed as we settled down and rest, the sunrise finally came fully into view. I lifted myself up using both of my hands as support as I gazed at the wondrous view. It's funny how sunrise and sunset are almost the same, but yet, the feelings can be so different. Sunset marks the end of the day and promise rest while sunrise seems to give me a glimmer of hope for the day ahead and gratefulness that I had managed to live to see yet another day.

"You really do impress." I said, "Okay, more than that. You took me to eat awesome food, read awesome books, took me to see the sunset AND sunrise. Are you marking against a list of what-Mag-likes? "

He cackled, tossed me a packet of energy drink and settled on his, "I merely have a good memory, that's all. So what about our bet?"

"I guess we both earn the right to ask anything out of each other." I lean back down, using one arm to prop myself up, looking at him. He did the same, and he used his other hand to gently touch my arm. I smiled, "I will reserve my request for future use, but do you have anything in mind?"

"You remember I told you about my father being a marine?" I nodded and Kaidan continued, "Well, he was there at the ball, my mom along as his partner. He erm… well, they saw me dancing with this really beautiful girl who quite coincidentally receive the Star of Terra that day. My mom has relentlessly bugged me to bring you home for dinner. My dad usually would intervene to save my sorry hide but this time, he's as equally curious with the Elysium hero, I mean, ah, of course there's no obligation. If you don't feel comfortable, I can just … I will clear this up with them…"

"Hey," I interrupted his blabbering and he looked at me, "I will go."

He widened his eyes, "Really? Well, you do know what they might assume… I mean of course I have repeatedly told them we aren't an item…"

I pout jokingly, "We are not?"

"We are?" He looked shocked and started to blush a little.

I laughed and immediately took his surprise and use it as my advantage. I moved my hand, lightly touching him, sliding against his neck down very slowly, carefully touching his collarbone, then to his ripped chest, hovering there for a few seconds, enjoying his frustrated expression as he flinched and hitched a gasp from this sudden touch. I trailed down towards his six-pack, and as much as I want to continue to feel him up, I remove my hand away. "Nope, we are not, Mr. Washboard abs." I smiled slyly.

"You are devious, Shepard." He growled as he catches the offending hand.

"You did keep teasing me for the last 1 hour, Lieutenant Alenko. Serves you right." I got up from the position and dust my arms. "Yea, I will go. I would love to meet your parents. And perhaps have a can of chilled beer to top it off. What does your father do anyway?"

"He's OPS chief. Tinkers with the latest technology and more admin work as he grew older. He's based in HQ most of his life. I learn most if not all my tech skills from him." He stood up as well, wore back his shirt to my greatest disappointment and checked the time. "I also have a sister, Alexis. She's 20 this year if I remember correctly. Study medicine at Oxford. It's her winter break now, so you might get to see her."

"The ever-loving and doting brother?" I asked.

"Well, we are still close even after I came back from brain camp. Quite a handful sometimes. So when can I arrange for dinner?"

"Tomorrow evening I guess. I will be heading out the day after. Have you gotten your next assignment yet?"

"Strangely, not yet. My Captain told me that there's a request of transfer for me to another ship. But he doesn't know the details either. Maybe I will drop by the HQ with you later and see what's going on."

I frowned. _This is too…suspicious. I know my parents are quite capable of pulling off something like that. I will have to ask them later._

"Should we head back?" He took the empty packet of energy drink from me, "I didn't bring much given the activity. And I imagine the lady with a voracious appetite should be hungry by now."

"Kaidan, you do know me best."

"I'm getting there." He smiled.

* * *

I wonder is this chapter reaching the level of smutness? But it's still quite harmless! The abs part were actually inspired by the Kaidan Alenko Appreciation thread back at Bioware. There's this really really hot fanart with Kaidan lying half-naked in bed. *nosebleed* I have an ending in mind already for this story, but there's at least 8 years of their lives *cackles evilly* for me to play around with before the Reapers will appear.

Do let me know if you want more~~ of these kind of chapters. lol Thanks for the reviews again!


	11. Chapter 11 ExFlame

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Outside of a huge safe in a villa: 20:05_

"Kaidan, I can explain this." I raised my gun, pointing it at him and the asari that is standing beside him.

"Okay… Explain away after you put your gun down." Kaidan gently tell me, but I won't mistake how tense his voice is.

"Do it as a favour for me." I pleaded.

"Do we have time for this, Shepard? Just shoot the damn guy and we can get it over and done with!" The guy standing beside me shouted.

"Shut up, Vincent!" I snarled.

_How did we get into this mess?_

David Shepard's POV

_The Alliance Intelligence HQ : 1300_

I threw the datapad onto the table in front of me and sighed.

"Are you sure, this is the best plan, Agent Amy? My daughter is quite quick to catch on…"

"I guarantee it, Sir." She interrupted. "I have hacked into his terminal, scout through all his messages, extranet history, bookmarks, talked to his friends who served with him and sent agents to talk to his family. We know what kind of woman make him ticked, and his strengths and weaknesses."

"What are the chances of success?" I merely asked.

"Calculated to be 99%, Sir." Amy replied.

"Do it then. Call Commander Hannah Shepard in for the scheduled meeting."

"Yes Sir, right away, Sir." She saluted and walked out.

After a few minutes, Hannah listened to me attentively while I told her about today's plans.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Here I thought we could finally have an outing like a normal family, and this is still related to an assignment. Your daughter won't be happy."

I sighed, "I don't like it either, Hannah. No one else can do it but her."

And true to that, Magdalene Shepard dropped the datapad in her hand and slammed my desk, "Father, I'm on shore leave here! Why me? Just get one of your femme fatale agents, I'm a soldier, and I don't work under you!"

"Exactly because you are not one of my agents, we will have the element of surprise." I argued. "Ambassador Remus is quite careful to only invite people that are from the upper cohorts of the brass. This gave him a false sense of security. He uses a special passcode key that he carries all around himself. If you can manage to steal that, you can break into the safe easily."

"So you want me to attend to this…party as your daughter, find some way to break into his safe and find evidence as to where his embezzled funds went."

"That's the gist of it. And this." I passed her a small device with a button in the middle. "If you are in any kind of danger, press this. A N squad are on standby, should anything happen. Come on, let's get this party over and done with."

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_At a comfortable huge villa at the outskirts of Vancouver 19:00_

So here I am. In a pool party, wearing a black bikini with a long sash tied on my waist chosen by my mom again. The sash works as a cover to hide the small gun that is hoisted securely in between my legs. I was holding a cocktail, smiling, making small talk with various dignitaries.

_Only a lecher would have a pool party for his 60th birthday_, I thought._ Or as an act of display how rich he is to afford a villa and an indoor swimming pool . Otherwise, we would have all freeze to death in the middle of winter wearing so skimpily._

"Come, Mag. I will introduce you to Ambassador Remus." My father waved me over and pointed at the old geezer standing by the pool who looks a bit too tipsy this early in the evening. My dad's wearing board shorts with huge orange flowers pattern. I arched any eyebrow. _Must be the work of my mom too._

"Nice to meet you, Ambassador Remus." I smiled, holding up my hand politely to shake his.

"Ah, the Elysium Heroine! Welcome, welcome!" He brush away my hand and smacked my butt. "Your daughter has grown to be such a beautiful woman!" My father immediately scowled at this unwelcomed invasion, and my mom has to pull him away and hold him down to prevent killing the Ambassador.

"Whoopsie!" I deliberately bumped into Remus and pushed him into the pool and I fell in with him. He's already tipsy from the amount of drinks he have, so it was easy. When he was struggling within the pool, I used this opportunity to steal the passcode key that is located inside his back pocket. I slipped the item securely together with my gun hoister, then helped him out of the pool.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Ambassador! Are you okay?" I feigned concern. _He had a handful of me when we fell earlier. It makes me sick._ Given the commotion that I have made, most if not all the party have taken notice of both of us. Lucky for me, he seems too drunk to even see me properly. He limped away, helped by his attendants and someone gave me a hand to pull me out of the pool.

"It's just so like you to make a party interesting, Mag." I froze at the familiar voice.

I looked up to the guy who pulled me up. _He's still the same, short messy blonde hair, green eyes. He still wears that disgusting cologne._

"Vincent Gallant." Saying his name makes me want to retch.

"Glad you still remember me after all these years, Mag." He laughed but nonetheless passed me a towel.

"Don't call me that! Why are you here, Gallant? Last I heard, you got dishonourably discharged." I immediately removed my hand from his grasp, and clinged tightly to the towel.

He flinched at my statement but continued, "I may have left the alliance, but I still need to make a living. I'm one of the trade partners with Ambassador Remus. Animal hides are quite in demand within the Hegemony."

I walked into the villa to dry myself and he followed. "Lieutenant Colonel Gallant," I said mockingly. "Now an animal hide trader." I laughed bitterly, "Level with me, Vincent. Tell me why the fuck are you here."

"You have an item of interest, Shepard." He watched as I pat myself dry. "Tell you what… Let me in on what you are doing, and I won't send the dogs at you. Remus trusts me more than you or your father. I don't think you want to sully your father's name by being exposed as a thief, don't you?"

I glared at him. _He saw right through me. It used to be something I really liked about him, sharp, ambitious and cocky_. He has a dangerous charm to him even back when he was in the alliance, irresistible to a naive teenager who was forever trapped at home.

_I'm no longer that gullible_. I remind myself. But I know Gallant. As much as I hate it, I know he's fully capable of ratting me out. I will play with him for now.

"There's something inside the safe that I want. There's…something that will incriminate me for my actions at Elysium." I lied.

"Oh?"

"I'm not entirely clean." I continued, fumbling for words. "When you have to win a fucking war, you have to get your hands dirty. Remus has that piece of information to blackmail my father. I'm here to steal it." _Man, I'm good._

"And Remus saw you, let you walk into his party while having incriminating evidence against you? He has nothing against you…. Oh… Your father."

"Remus wanted my body in exchange. He's an old lecher. You saw how he grabbed me. Just like somebody, don't you think?"

His eyes darkened with a flicker of anger and he slammed me violently on the wall, "I'm not like Remus! I did not use you!"

I laughed bitterly, "Right, Vincent. So tell me, why are you here? And how is the safe, of any interest to you?"

He pulled away from me and continued down the hallway, "He has something I want as well. He's being… blackmailing my employer… let's just say the trade isn't entirely clean either. I have a proposal, Shepard. Let me in the safe as well. I will take what I need, and you do what you need to as well. Then we pretend we never see other and get out of here."

I was about to argue with him, when we heard some muffled voices over round the corner. We turned and saw a couple snogging at a corner. The man was wearing tight swimming trunks while the asari was wearing one piece that leaves little to imagination. The asari was pressing the man against the wall and kissing passionately. As we walked over to investigate since we don't know how much they heard, I gasped as the man turned around.

_His eyes still dazed, lips still swollen from the passion. _

_._

_._

_._

_It's Kaidan._

* * *

_Sorry, no smutness for a while but if it happens, i will try my best to make every fangirl swoon and die of nosebleed. XD _

_This begins the 3-4 part series related to Shepard's past... Reaching the climax of this story with an end to come! Please support and review! :P_


	12. Chapter 12 The Seductress

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Alliance Defense Science Department : 1300_

"Dad, is there something you need to tell me here instead of home?" I asked after the secretary showed me into the office. After escorting Magdalene to the bunk from our morning workout and breakfast, I received Dad's email asking me to go to his office and hurried over immediately.

"Yes, Kaidan. This is serious." Richard Alenko looked up from his desk and beckoned me to sit down. "Let me cut to the chase, I suspect someone is leaking Alliance secrets to the Hegemony."

"What?"

"I'm not that sure until today." He continued, "Our department have been working on some schematics to better protect the colonies at the Skyllian verge. I received a tip from an anonymous source as to why Elysium was hit without a single warning. Don't you find it strange that there was no warning until it was too late?"

"Wasn't it in the news how the slavers waited until the fleet was away, leaving the colony unprotected?"

"That's the official news, yes. But a huge colony like Elysium is never left undefended. Even if the fleet left, there are definitely defense mechanisms in place, to at least stall time till help comes. But you know what happened, ended up it required a single marine to take charge, God bless her, gather the civilians and fought them back. But question is, where are all the defense turrets? Where are the evacuation signals?"

I thought for a moment and narrowed my eyes, "An inside job… But that would still require high level authorisation to disable them manually."

"Yes. And Elysium, being the biggest colony along the Verge, would have the highest advanced defense systems and required the highest security clearance for access. So I ran through the security access logs just before the Blitz. The last signature was scrubbed clean, but I managed to trace it using the program that was provided together from the anonymous source. The signal came from a batarian cruiser that belongs to the Hegemony, hundred light years away from Elysium."

"Disabled remotely? How is that possible?" I exclaimed.

"The only way possible is to have the system blueprints. The system is riddled with black boxes making it virtually impossible to crack. However, with the blueprints, they can create a remote control to turn the defense system off at will. The Alliance always suspected the Hegemony involvement with the Blitz, but there was no official evidence until this."

"Meaning if we can catch the traitor who leaks the blueprints out and make him talk, we would have sufficient evidence to incriminate the Hegemony of this wrong doing."

"Yes, Kaidan. So I began tracing possible contacts of this batarian cruiser with any human ship. It so happens that a human trade cruiser who deals in animal hides have regular contacts with the Hegemony. The ship's captain name is Vincent Gallant. He's a Lieutenant Colonel before being dishonourably discharged 2 years ago. Sounds fishy, don't you think?"

"So where is he now?"

"He just arrived back to Earth after meeting with the batarians. Officially, he is here to enter trade sanction negotiations with Ambassador Remus. He will be there at Remus' birthday celebration at his villa, 1900." He opened his drawer and handed over to me a card, "I need you to go in place of me. Show the guards this invitation and said I'm sick or whatever, and you are there as a representative and my son. I can only ask you because you are the only one I can trust with this. Get any dirt on Gallant, and then we could submit this to Admiral Hackett."

_In Ambassador Remus' Villa: 1900_

So that's why I'm here. Wearing a pair of black tight swimming pants courtesy of my father. Holding a glass of whiskey and making small talk with dignitaries.

_There are so many people here, where can I find this Vincent Gallant?_

I sighed as I sat down in one corner of the bar, pondering what action to take next.

"Hi, _Kaidan_." I looked up and see a beautiful asari sauntered towards me. Her black eyebrows arched delicately over beautiful blue eyes which were rimmed with long eyelashes that seem to flutter when she blinks. The red bikini barely covers any of her blue slender hour-glass body, only hiding the bare essential parts. When she walked towards me, placing one foot directly in front of the other, her hips sway with a feline allure.

I gulped the whiskey in my mouth and noticed that she's wearing a sweet flowery perfume. The full swig of whiskey immediately burnt my throat and I coughed violently. Everything about her seems perfect. _Too perfect. Like coming out of my old teenage wild fantasy_.

My mind was screaming everything is wrong with this asari but my body seems to work on its own.

"May I join you?" She asked gently.

"Yea… Erm.. sure. How do you know my name?" Finally found my voice.

She enigmatically smiled and purred, "My name's Remina. I know everything about you, Kaidan."She giggled when I look at her in confusion. "Or rather, I know why you are here. I'm the undercover agent that sent your father the data cache." She got off the bar stool and guided me to a dark corner of the hallway.

"You are the anonymous source?" I asked as I cross my arms and lean on the wall.

"I'm planted in here to investigate Vincent Gallant and Magdalene Shepard." She answered simply.

"Shepard is here?"

"Of course. Gallant and Shepard used to be famous. Or rather, known as the golden couple in the high social circles 4 years ago. Not very surprising, given the union of a dashing young Colonel who rose through the ranks rapidly and the precious young daughter of a politically powerful man. But all that was gone after Gallant was disgraced from service and they broke up." _She seems to tense a little at this point, but is this just my imagination?_

"So what does this have to do with both of them now?" I asked not liking where this is going.

"Of course everyone knows it's the protective David Shepard who tore them apart." Remina waved her hand dismissively. "They could be still in love with each other. Otherwise, why would Magdalene be here now to help Gallant steal Remus' data?"

"What?"

"Remus is the one who is siphoning secrets from the Alliance and Gallant act as his runner. The safe here contains evidence that will indict both of them. The Alliance is onto Gallant and Remus now. I'm sure Magdalene won't turn down a request from a former lover, right? I'm sent here to steal the data before them and prevent her from doing anything foolish. I enlisted your father or rather your help secretly because you would be instrumental to convince her."

I have to laugh at her story, "Are you serious? Mag helping someone in crime? Sorry lady, but it's either you are obviously lying or you don't understand her at all. She would NEVER do something like that."

"Really?" She edged closer and trailed her fingers along my arm seductively. "You only know her for a few days, what makes you so sure? Besides I have evidence right here and now, to prove they are both an item."

"Show it to me." I challenged her.

"Sure." She lean in closer, "But you have to kiss me first."

"What, are you crazy?" I turned away from her briefly, distracted by voices coming down the hallway. Before I could see who they are, Remina grabbed my neck, pushed me against the wall and kissed me ardently.

She swiped her tongue into my mouth and I almost gagged from this sudden incursion. She gasped as I try to pull her away but her hold was strong. By the time I could get her off me, the voices have stopped and I could feel two human figures, two pairs of eyes staring at us.

Magdalene Shepard, the woman that I have grew to like so much, the woman that I was too afraid to hug and kiss her for fear that I would scare her away… just saw me swapped saliva with an asari.

_Can this day get any crazier?_

* * *

Thanks so much for your support! :p Didn't mean to leave you peeps hanging too long but I was down with flu. So I'm stuck in bed for a while.

A good spot from EcrisMoiUneHistoire that I wrote John instead of David Shepard. lol Look what meds do to you! Don't do drugs, kids. *hides back under cover*

Really love the reviews and so much for the support! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 The Armed Stand Off

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_A corridor at Ambassador Remus' Villa : 1940_

I inhaled.

_Count from 1 to 10. Come on, Mag, you can do it. _

_One… Two… _Kaidan widened his eyes, too shocked to see me here.

_Three… Four… _He started blushing beetroot red that I used to thought it was really cute.

_Five…_ Now it irritates the hell out of me.

_Six…_ I then turned to look at who in the world is lucky enough to get kissed by this fine specimen of an ass.

_Seven… Eight…_ She turned and looked at me, smiling very, very smugly.

_Nine…_ I turned around and marched away from that filth.

_Ten…_ I have walked away.

After turning around the corner, I bolted to look for the basement where the safe is located. I inserted the passcode key and hold up my omnitool to hack into the system.

As the safe door fizz open, Vincent Gallant appeared and walked in rather nonchalantly. I'm more than a little concerned as to whether I should stop Gallant from accessing the safe, but right now I have no time. Perhaps I can arrest him later… I looked around and what I found…

Was no implicating evidence of some simple embezzled funds…

But _hundreds_ of blue prints of the biggest Alliance secrets, a new eezo driver core, weapons that are all still in development and I immediately recognise the defense technology used in the Skyllian Verge.

I recoiled in astonishment as all the wheels and cogs inside my head started turning, clicking themselves together.

_My father would never have sent me just to arrest some greedy money-grabbing crook. He sent me here precisely because of what I have seen at Elysium. I was the one who desperately put together an emergency signal to send to the fleet. I was the one who was desperately trying to hack into the defense turrets manually because none of them were working. I would immediately recognise all these in an instant. But why didn't he tell me all this up front? What's this got to do with Remus, Gallant, that asari and Kaidan?_

I immediately hear some footsteps outside. I took my pistol out with one hand, the other grabbing whatever data I can get. I took a quick glance at Gallant, he was searching frantically for something, not looking at me. I pressed the switch my father has given me. I know this is going to be messy.

I stepped out of the safe, and saw both Kaidan and the asari outside, pointing their guns at me. Gallant stepped out at this point as well and now 4 guns pointing at each other.

"Kaidan, I can explain this." I raised my gun, pointing it at him and the asari.

"See, Kaidan, I told you they are together in this!" The asari shouted.

"Okay… Explain away after you put your gun down." Kaidan gently tell me, but I won't mistake how tense his voice is.

"Do it as a favour for me." I pleaded as I tried to will away the disgusting scene I saw earlier.

"Do we have time for this, Shepard? Just shoot the damn guy and we can get it over and done with!" Gallant shouted.

"Shut up, Vincent!" I snarled.

"Vincent Gallant?" Kaidan looked at me then glared at Vincent. He sighed, not lowering his gun, but pointing at Vincent now. "_What a thing was this, too, which that mighty man wrought and endured in the carven horse, wherein all we chiefs of the Argives were sitting, bearing to the Trojans death and fate._"

I faltered for a second, _what in the world is he talking about? I recognise that it came from Odyssey, the 2__nd__ half of Homer's poem… This is about…_ I narrowed my eyes.

_Everything is coming in together._

I turned to glare at the asari who's standing beside Kaidan and said, "_But come now, change thy theme, and sing of the building of the horse of wood, which Epeius made with Athena's help, the horse which once Odysseus led up into the citadel as a thing of guile, when he had filled it with the men who sacked Ilion._"

His eyes widened for a second then went back to his poker face. _He understood what I mean._

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Both Gallant and the asari shouted. Using this outburst as a signal, both Kaidan and I reacted. I kicked the gun out of Gallant's hands, as he was temporarily stunned, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over, crushing him as I kneeled him hard onto his back. Kaidan grabbed the asari's gun, and it shot to the ceiling. He decked her nicely using his elbow at her armpit, and used his weight to pin the asari onto the floor, face first. Both of us used one hand gripping their arms behind their back tightly, the other hand grabbed our gun and point it at their temples respectively. There was a stunned silence, we had turned on them so fast that they did not put so much of a fight.

"Vincent Gallant…" I began, "I never knew you would fall so low."

"What are you talking about?" He struggled to no avail.

"You have a hand in those schematics inside the safe, don't you?" I pinned him down even harder, "You gave the fucking schematics to the Hegemony, leaving Elysium defenseless!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't even know what…"

"Have you heard of the Trojan horse?" I glowered, "During the Trojan war, the Greeks constructed a huge wooden horse, and hid a select force of men inside. The Greeks pretended to sail away, and the Trojans pulled the horse into their city as a victory trophy. That night the Greek force crept out of the horse and opened the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. The Greeks entered and destroyed the city of Troy, decisively ending the war. You and the asari over there were the Trojan horse. You disabled the defense system and let the slavers in to attack Elysium! I was there, Gallant, I know what the fuck happened."

"I'm working with her father, Kaidan!" The asari shouted, "Why are you pinning me down as well? Let me go!"

"I know who you are, Miss Xelia Menezia." I said, "But unfortunately for you, I have a very good memory and I recognise you right away when you were smooching the Lieutenant earlier. The first day I met Gallant at the bar 4 years ago, you were there. You were latching to him shamelessly, glaring daggers at me when he moved to talk to me. How convenient that you are here now as an agent under my father?"

"Forget it, Xelia. We are busted." Gallant had stopped struggling, seemingly to have accepted his fate. Xelia merely screamed in frustration but she isn't able to move under Kaidan's weight.

"You traitor!" I yelled at Gallant, "Do you know how many people died at Elysium? What did the Hegemony offer you? Billions of credits?"

He spat, "That and the head of your father in return."

"What?"

"Your father ruined me. I have a bright future ahead of me, and the only mistake I have ever done was falling in love with you. He dug through my files; smear my name because I used to be in a street gang. Xelia here was with me all the way back then. We did red sand, kidnapping and lots of other shit, yes." He paused for a moment and continued, "But we ran away from all that and wanted to start a new life. You should know, Shepard." Spitting at my name,

"We marines, when pushed to a limit, have to cut corners at one point. Your father sent me on an impossible mission and I was forced to make a decision. A decision that turned bad. I was immediately dishonourably discharged for that one fucking mistake and swept right under the carpet!"

"For all that, you decide to sacrifice a colony? Have all this made you crazy?" I glared, pushing the gun further onto his temple, as I remember the horrors during the Blitz. At this point, the guards that my dad had promised have finally appeared. They immediately took over and apprehended both of them.

"Yes I'm crazy. Ever since the day I met you." As he was lifted up by the guards, "It's funny really, Shepard. My vendetta would have been complete, if you weren't at Elysium. They would have invaded successfully and your father will be dead. My plan was stopped by the same woman who caused all this."

I have the urge to pistol whip him, but Kaidan walked over and stopped me. "Calm down, Mag."

"So he's your new boy toy now? Let me warn you, pal!" He laughed as he was being pulled away. "Be careful playing with fire! Lest you get burnt like me!"

I closed my eyes shut. _This is all a nightmare. I'm going to wake up. Going to wake up._

Except the hand touching my arm pulled me hard back to reality. _The hand that was holding Xelia earlier. _

"The man in question better have answers." I grimaced, hurl off Kaidan's hand and walked off to find my father.

_He better have answers._


	14. Chapter 14 Answer

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_By the poolside_

"Father, I need you to be straight with me." I glared at my father after I watched Ambassador Remus getting arrested. Everyone in the party was gossiping loudly, not knowing what had happened.

My parents were at one corner, sitting down quietly on the sun chair beside the pool, pretending to be oblivious to the whole debacle.

"You KNEW this will happen, don't you?" I reprimanded.

"Technically, no. But about what I would have expected, yes." My father sat up and placed the cocktail on the table. "All I did was leak fake intel on Gallant. And Xelia did the rest. I deliberately use her as an agent to rope in the Alenkos, under the pretence that I'm investigating Kaidan as your love interest. She holds a personal grudge towards you for the fall from grace for Gallant. Knowing Richard, he would rope Kaidan in to help investigate."

"And your miscalculation is I don't fall for this kind of seductress." Kaidan added in as he walked over to join us. "She was getting pretty desperate. When I didn't fall for her act, she forced her tongue down my throat."

David Shepard nodded in recognition to Kaidan, "Your father wasn't picked randomly. He is the OPS chief and has access to all this data. It's killing two birds in one stone, that Kaidan and him are related. But tell me, how did you deduce that this isn't about embezzling funds and managed to pin the fault correctly to both Xelia and Gallant?"

I sighed, "Kaidan recited Odyssey's poem. He hinted to me that Gallant is the Trojan horse for Elysium, and I warned him similarly about Xelia given her previous connection with Gallant." I glared at my mom as she whistled at this part.

"When I break into the safe, I immediately understood that Remus have being selling these alliance secrets to the Hegemony. I suspected as much that there's a traitor when I was struggling to try to bring the system up during the Blitz. But Remus is careful. He would never expose himself directly to the batarians, so someone has to act as a runner for him. Gallant let slipped that he was working as a trader with the Hegemony. He was in a perfect position to bring the blueprints to them."

"Xelia is working as a double agent feeding info to you and to alert Gallant and the Hegemony if we are onto them. When you leaked the intel on Gallant, Xelia panicked, and try to push the entire blame to Remus and find a scapegoat. They tried to destroy the evidence inside Remus' safe and at the same time, try to frame Kaidan and his father into this. Putting me together with Gallant, and Kaidan with her would guarantee success for either of them if Kaidan and I don't trust each other."

I sighed and I crossed my arms, "This is all fine. I understand why you didn't tell me a single truth about this mission. I understand why you bring in Gallant and Alenko at the same time. I even understand the purpose of getting Xelia to try to seduce Alenko. But what pisses me off is Gallant's story, Father. Is it true that you smear his name because he was dating me?"

"I didn't smear his name, Mag. He pushed himself off the cliff all by himself. All I did was to put in place a test. What happened to him was what he deserved. He ruined hundreds of lives when he and Xelia was in that street gang. I have no hand in the mission that he himself blundered. It was his decision alone and the Alliance chose him as a scapegoat to take the fall."

"And then what, Father? Are you trying to replicate what you have done with Gallant to Kaidan? If not for Kaidan's fast thinking and I was quick on my feet, he and his father would be implicated along with Remus. They went through this investigation without an official source to protect them. If Gallant succeeded in stealing the data, the Alenkos will be court-martialled and trialed for treason!"

"It was a calculated risk, Mag. This is the reason why I got you in, instead of some other agent. Firstly, you would have recognised the schematics on first look and the significance behind it. Secondly, you would immediately be suspicious of Gallant and Xelia given your past. Thirdly, if you knew Kaidan here is involved, you would do whatever in your power to protect him."

"FATHER, THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT! I know you have the best intentions. Especially after that string of bastards who broke my heart. You merely wanted to prevent that, and I thank you for that. But that's not the way to do it. You almost sent two innocent men behind bars and ruined their family name! I know your concerns, especially since I just knew Kaidan. But unless he's a better manipulator and a better poker face than me and you combined, he is clean. So are you happy now? Did Kaidan and I pass your stupid test?"

"Mag… "My mom began.

"Nope, stop, Mom. There's nothing that justify what he's doing. Right now, I just need a fucking drink." I stormed off, not wanting to give one more look at the person I called Father.

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_By the poolside_

"…Sir, if I may." I began as David Shepard gave a deep sigh.

"Go ahead, Kaidan." He said, not looking up at me.

"I believe Vincent Gallant truly loved Magdalene and would have turned over a new leaf, given the chance. She might have spat at that and called him a liar, but I could tell."

"How so?" Hannah Shepard chipped in, looking at me intently.

"When I was being pushed to a corner and Xelia attacked me with the kiss, both Gallant and Mag saw it. She was… devastated. She just stood there looking at me and Xelia helplessly, then immediately wall herself up behind the guise of Lieutenant Shepard. Gallant's first reaction was to turn to look at Mag, and not Xelia who was kissing another man. His expression immediately softens with understanding. After she walked out, he glared at me without even giving one look at Xelia, then ran after her. Xelia was fuming."

"I see."

"Sir, Ma'am. I admit that I love her. I may have only got to know her for a few days, but I have grown to love her for who she is. She is strong, determined and focused in her work. Both of us share the same dreams of protecting people. I admire her greatly for that. I'm not even angry when you have put all of us in danger, it's part and parcel for being a marine. I won't have walked away either even if I know the full story. I would never let Mag take on this risk alone."

"Do you wish to marry her?" Hannah asked.

…_What? Marry? That's… But I believe now's the best chance to lay it all out._

"I thought about it of course. But both of us are married to our jobs at this moment, Ma'am. It's not to say I'm not serious with her. It's precisely because I am that I recognise that both of us have something more important to deal with right now."

"Remember what I told you before, Alenko?" David Shepard stood up and finally looked at me.  
"Yes, Sir!" I answered sharply.

This time, he roughly pat my shoulders and gave me a warm smile.

"Don't break her heart, Kaidan."

"Kaidan, here." Hannah Shepard walked over and handed me an access card. "That girl may give you the impression that she ran off to the bar and get drunk, but I know her. She's probably in her bunk, sulking."

"Hannah!" David reprimanded.

"What, David?" Hannah continued, "Don't you always used to hack into my bunk and …" David Shepard coughed violently to cut her off.

"Thanks, Ma'am!" I bowed and ran off.

David Shepard's POV

_By the poolside_

As both Hannah and I looked on after Kaidan sprinted to find Mag, I sat back down. One agent have handed me in a sitrep report and the conclusive evidence within the villa.

_I knew Gallant would be careless when faced against Mag_. _This was all a huge gamble on my part_.

Hannah circled her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulders. I sighed and dropped the datapad on the sun chair, "Hannah, did I do it wrong? Gallant and Alenko are quite similar. Both high achievers, excellent marines but with emotional baggage from their past. I did this to force to see if Alenko would buckle under pressure like Gallant did. I also wanted Mag to open her eyes to the dangers of people like these. They could use her."

"Maybe", Hannah shrugged, "but our baby girl has already grown up, tempered with experience. She is no longer just 'David Shepard's daughter', but the "Elysium Hero". She has left our shadows and went out to forge her own. She can watch out for herself now, without two of us hovering over her. Maybe we just need to let go, David. My gut feeling tells me Alenko is the real deal. No one, not even Gallant, has the guts to say he loves our daughter in front of two Alliance heavyweights with a straight lace face. Both of them reminded me so much of our dating days." She chuckled as she observed that I have blushed at the thought of that. "Our daughter is lucky."

"I hope you are right, Hannah." I picked up my datapad again and went back to my report to clean up this mess. "I hope you are right."

* * *

David and Hannah Shepard are actually a lot easier to write than Shep and Kaidan. Lol I guess because both of them are so absent in the ME game that I don't need to give them 'in-character'. Hope I didn't make readers hate David Shepard too much. He's just a little more extreme given his position for a protective father. Do let me know in the reviews if you hate/like him. :D

The story is getting longer than I intended, it's really thanks to all those reviews, people took their time to write for me. Love it when I see people set alerts, fav authors, stories too. A shout out of thanks to those people too!


	15. Chapter 15 Kiss

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Alliance HQ Barracks Bunk 19A_

As I walked into her bunk, the lights were dimmed, Mag was lying face down on her bed, using both of her hands as support to her head. She didn't move from her position when I walked in. She had not bothered to change out of her black bikini and her hair is still wet.

"Mag… Are you …okay?" I asked. _Not really sure what to say or do._

She responded by lifting one of her arm with a middle finger.

"…Okay… Then… are you crying?" _I don't think so but I had to be sure._

There was a muffled laugh then she lifted her other arm with another middle finger. As I sat beside on the bed, I realized I had a very clear view of her body. Her slender body was not unlike the asari earlier, but more muscular given our line of work. She had a few faint scars on her arms and legs but otherwise her body was pristine. There was just one messy fragmented scar that was dark brown on her lower back near her right waist, which it probably came from an exit gunshot wound. Judging by the colour, this scar was very recent.

"Done ogling?" She asked, a little muffled given her lying position.

I looked away, "…I'm not… Okay, fine I am staring."

"I got that from Elysium." She sighed but didn't give any indication to move. "I took a direct hit for a civilian. Better ruin my waist than her head."

"Her?" I scoped myself further onto the bed and began massaging her neck gently. Her shoulders visibly relaxed from my touch.

"Yea, the single mother I talked about in my speech. Eleora, a sweet young thing with soft brown hair. Not that taking the bullet for her is of much use though. She died 30 minutes later, from a stray bullet to her chest. I was struggling with this wound and getting the turrets up. It's either I run up to her and save her, or risk not getting the turrets up and kill the rest of my make-shift squad." She paused before continuing. "…Her son's 4 years old. Too young to understand what happened, but old enough to know his mother is dead. …At least it was quick for her."

At that, she flipped around and gazed at me. She crossed her arms, "Maybe I should really go out for a drink, just to throw my mom off for always knowing."

"…We are all concerned, Mag."

"I know. Hence I'm here in the safety of my bunk, didn't go out, get wasted and beat the crap out of any guy who tries to hit on me tonight."

"I'm still safe and sound for the past few days." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Were you seriously flirting with me?"

"Am I really so bad at this that you have to ask me all the time, Mag?" I sighed defeatedly, "Look, I play for keeps. I don't go around flirting with every other random girl I met. I don't take any girl showing her all the secret places that only I know and love. I don't waste my entire shore leave on a single girl just to get laid. I would have rather stay at home and read."

"Oh really? What about that asari you just kissed?" Noting every bit of sarcasm dripping in her voice.

I sighed. _I knew this was coming. _"You know I didn't kiss her. She shoved her mouth into mine."

"But you secretly like it, don't you?" She argued, not hiding her anger in her tone.

"In all honesty, no. It felt like a dead fish slapping against my mouth. It has no emotions, and her mouth reeks of god-knows-what drugs she's on."

"So if she's a good kisser and hers taste like honey, you would have enjoyed it?" She continued to challenge me.

"Mag, you are grasping for straws just to pick a fight with me here. What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm too mad to convince myself out of this stupid idea." She sat up, leaning against the pillows, staring at me intently waiting for my move.

I moved to sat beside her, my hand reaching over to softly caress her face. She leaned onto my palm, looked up at me and gave me a beguiling expression that is so naked and vulnerable. All my hesitation went out of the window. I leaned in, closing the short distance between us, my lips touching hers.

At first, it was a chaste one, a quick peck to test the waters. I knew from all the fleeting touches that we shared, she is always soft, but kissing her was a whole different level.

Once we are sure that this is happening, not just some stupid mind games we play, the second one was slow, sensual, rubbing our lips together. She pulled me in further and circled her arms around my neck, while my calloused hands circled around her waist. After a long while, this is not enough. I needed to feel more of her. I softly nudged her mouth, gently nibbling her lower lips and touched it with my tongue, pleading them to open. She eventually did, opened her mouth a little and I gently swiped my tongue, waiting to see if she wanted it. She reciprocated eagerly with hers, as if she has been waiting a long time for me to do it. Her hands were knotted up on my hair and a pleasant moan escaped from her mouth that sent blood straight to my groin. Our tongues danced back and forth, our breathing getting more short and urgent.

As our kiss gets more heated, more demanding, I find myself having this insatiable desire for more. I want to hold her even closer, touch her, feel her, to be inside her and hating the fact that our skin are separating us. She gasped and tucked me gently; I did not want to push it so I willed myself out of these desires and released her.

"Woah, Kaidan…" She gasped, smiling radiantly at me, "Could never tell you are such a good kisser."

"I work hard to impress." I smiled, gently smoothing her hair away from her cheeks, still willing my desires away.

She gently touched my lips and continued, "I'm sorry, Kaidan. I wanted to do this with you in a more special way… Argh, Xelia just destroyed all my plans."

I chuckled, "Never knew Mag can be so possessive."

She smiled and hit me on my shoulder squarely in response.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my shoulders mockingly. I grabbed her hands and flipped her over. I leaned on the pillows, sitting with my legs outstretched while I cradled her body in my arms. She didn't struggle, just letting me hold her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and just sighed contently. I did need to control myself since we were still wearing our swim wear and I could see her cleavage very well at this angle. I really shouldn't be comparing, but I rather this than a naked asari any. day.

"Hey, Kaidan. Thank you." She said, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh… For what?" I forced myself to stop wanting to look down.

"For trusting me. How do you know I remember Odyssey by heart?"

"I don't. It IS the 2nd part of Homer's poem after all. The chances of you knowing both are high. And if you didn't understand, I would have just up and ask you about Gallant, but that would be even more risky I guess. I never believe Xelia for a second that you would help him." After a moment, I began again, "I hope you don't mind me asking one question."

"Just ask away." She yawned. _It is getting late._

"You mention two people in your speech, Eleora and the 16 year old street rat, what happened to him?"

"Ah… Winston. Smart chap, and a very talented but unaware biotic. He survived thankfully. I sent him to Grissom Academy. Before I board the shuttle to Arcturus, he asked me to give him a name to write on his application form. So he became Winston Shepard. I guess that makes him my secret adopted little brother?"

She chuckled but lulled back to silence. "A squad of 30 civilian volunteers, formed under 10 minutes, trained them en route to various spots for hit and run. 15 hours of pure hell. 24 of them died. Alex, James, Eleora, Abigail…everyone. I remember all 24 of them." She started to tense up, "…All of them were standing there, watching me when I was pointing the gun at Gallant. I cannot hear what they say. All I could hear was my wretched voice shrilling at him and my quickened heartbeat."

"It's very easy to pull the trigger, Kaidan." She shrugged. "But when I give a final look at that man, lips bleeding from the fall, I see not a traitor or a murderer, but the man I used to love. So I didn't kill him. I spared him not because of my justice or honor, but because of my memories."

She fell into silence, and knowing her, she was probably beating herself for her momentary lapse of control, swimming against the currents of her emotions. I hold her close to my chest, and my heartbeat slowly reassured her to sleep. "I don't cry, Kaidan. I don't…" She began and started to get drowsy, given her limbs were starting to ease up and she leaned heavier on me. As she slowly drifted to sleep, a single tear rolled gently down on her right cheek.

"I know you don't, Magdalene…" I leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Sorry folks (and Kaidan), nothing beyond kissing yet. :p

Ok, ok, Kaidan! stop hitting me!


	16. Chapter 16 Next Morning

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Alliance HQ Bunk 19A_

I woke up to a nice scent. It was a little musky, a little aftershave, and…spicy smell of whiskey? My head was leaning on something that is soft and hard at the same time, and warm. I tried to roll over to my side to stretch but something is pinning me down. As I slowly opened my eyes to see what was restraining me, all of my blood instantly shot up to my face.

I was staring at the hottest stud ever. Complete with chest and chest hair. One of his arms circled around my shoulders, the other on my waist, our legs were all tangled together. He was holding me tight, as if he was afraid that I will just slip away. I realized we are both still in swimsuits, hence I was greeted with his sculpted, naked chest. Yesterday night's memories started coming back. I was telling him about my Elysium squad and Gallant, and Kaidan just listened patiently and hold me close. The horrors that I have seen at Elysium, the pain that I have felt when I saw Gallant again; all were gently washed away with his calm heartbeat.

I pulled myself slightly away from his warm chest to take a better look at him. I had never seen him this close before. The few days that I have been with him, all his emotions, expressions were gently controlled, guarded. I have grew to understand that he had gotten so used to 'control' that these has become a part of him. But here it is.

Every feature of him had alleviated, the Real Kaidan Alenko, quiet, serene, gentle. _The picture of perfect peace. _

He has some wrinkles on his forehead, and I started grinning. If he controls himself so much, he must have earned a few fine lines of these. My hand started lightly trailing along his tranquil face, his forehead, black bushy eyebrows, sharp pointed nose, his chiselled jaw, I giggled a little as I ran along his morning facial hair and his totally adorable sideburns.

_How can this man be so perfect? Rahna is totally missing out. _I thought triumphantly.

It must have been rather ticklish or annoying because he started to rouse a little and tightened his grip on me. Now I'm really leaning against his chest and could hear his heartbeat clearly. Not really wanting to wake him up, I stayed still and waited for him to lull back to sleep. After a while, he went back to his calm, slow breathing again. I closed my eyes again, just relishing this moment. I have never felt so safe, so protected in my life before.

Hell, I could take care of myself, but I guess that there is still a very small feminine part that long for this moment. My naughty little hand started to have a mind on its own and went on to explore his muscle back. My fingers trailed gently along his muscle lines, blushing a little, having just physically confirmed how muscular, strong he is. When my hand finally reached to his butt, he gave a muffled chuckle, somewhere in-between my hair.

"You are awake?" I quickly moved my hand away, feeling really, really embarrassed.

"Yes, when you were molesting my nose, I am." He said in a raspy, sexy voice. He released his grip a little to gaze at me.

"Then why didn't you say so?" _Feeling really hot all of a sudden. And tiny from his intense gaze._

"I'm just enjoying your touch and wondering what you would do." He kissed my nose gently at that, "Mag is such a perv."

"So why are you rewarding me when I'm such a perv?" _I'm totally losing myself in his gaze._

"Who says I am? I'm going to punish you right now." He growled and started picking up from what we did yesterday. He flipped me onto my back and climbed on top of me. He started attacking my lips, kissing me so passionately, I immediately gasped from this sweet attention. I clung to his neck, wanting him to do a lot more than this.

When he finally released my thoroughly-kissed lips, using both his forearms to support himself, we gazed at each other, feeling vulnerable and protected at the same time. He gently tugged my long fringe behind my ear and trailed my lips lightly with his thumb.

"Mag, I…" He began.

And then my bunk door slide open.

"Gooooood morning, Mag!" The voice chimed cheerfully.

Kaidan immediately rolled off me and sat on the side of the bed. I did not need to look at him to know he was currently blushing like hell. I smacked my forehead and shouted, "MOM! How many times have I told you? Don't walk into my bunk like it's open!"

"What? That's the purpose of…. Oooooh." She had finally come into view of the bed, and saw the two occupants and arched an eyebrow. "Why are you two still in swimwear?"

She dropped the datapad she was holding, cross her arms leaning on the desk, and grinning like a Cheshire cat. _She is clearly enjoying this._ "Well, it is 1000. I thought you kids would be done with whatever you are doing. And Kaidan, stop being so embarrassed. We are all adults here. Turn around and talk to me."

He did, but his expression, a mixture of guilt, frustration and embarrassment was so adorable…

That my mom burst out laughing. I can't help but chuckled too.

After a few, I believed, dreadful seconds for Kaidan, my mom started wiping her tears and controlled her breathing, "Okay, okay. I cross my heart and hope to die that this will remain here and in this room. Since Kaidan is here, I might as well just tell you kids right now. Mag, stand up."

I got up from my bed immediately and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Shepard. In view of your courage and selflessness shown at Elysium, you are hereby promoted to Staff Lieutenant. Your next assignment remained unchanged. Report in with your belongings at Docking Bay D25 at 0700 tomorrow."

_Staff Lieutenant? That's jumping two ranks at one go? _While I'm still reeling from this revelation, my mom had went on to stand crisply in front of Kaidan.

"Alenko." She said. Kaidan did not miss her sharp and serious tone of her voice so he stood up straight and at attention. _In his tight swimming shorts._ I stifled a laugh given how comical it was, but now is not the time. This sounded serious.

"You are hereby promoted to 1st Lieutenant in view of your courage and service at exposing Ambassador Remus' traitorous schemes. Starting from tomorrow, you are transferred to serve on board SSV Orizaba as Assistant Engineer. Report by Docking Bay E14 at 0700 tomorrow for your briefing. Your official statement has been sent to your home."

She eased her shoulders and gave a hearty pat on Kaidan's shoulder, "Congrats kids!"

Before I could open my mouth to start berating my mother, she continued, "I'm not the one who sent in the transfer. It was Captain Renold. He saw Kaidan's dossier lying on my workstation and he immediately pound on my door, berating me why I know such a talented young chap and did not recommend him. And after Kaidan's stint at the villa yesterday, Admiral Hackett himself approved of the transfer, just this morning. So there you have it. Orizaba's assignments are more intense and stressful, so you will really need to be on your feet for this one, 1st Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am." Kaidan saluted and then break into a genuine smile, "It's my pleasure to work with you."

My mom chuckled and pat his shoulders hard, "The pleasure is all mine, Alenko. Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Mag alone."

He looked at me for a moment worriedly, but I assured him with a smile and said, "I will see you at 1800, same place?"

He nodded with a smile and headed out. Once we are sure he's gone, I plopped back to bed and sat down, legs crossed.

"So what's the verdict on Gallant?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"The trial is set to be next week. Evidence inside the villa is conclusive." Hannah picked up the datapad she dropped earlier and handed it over to me," There's no way the three of them can walk out of this one. So neither you nor Kaidan need to be there to stand trial. Gallant had been keeping to himself since he got caught yesterday. Remus and Xelia are requesting for a lighter sentence given their full cooperation in this investigation."

"What's the likeliest sentence?" I asked as I started reading the report.

"Life imprisonment. Or maybe 80 years depending on how good his representative is." She leaned back on the desk, arms crossed again. "Even if he could live that long, his future is effectively destroyed. No one would ever trust him again. Perhaps he could spend his last days on a drip, wasting the remnants of his life away."

I squeezed my eyes shut, the mere imagination of that was painful. That man's lifelong dream was ambitious, to be someone important and powerful, and this is exactly the opposite of what he would have wanted. But selling Alliance secrets is high treason.

"Do you want to see him?" My mom sat beside me, holding my hand.

After a long thought, I shook my head, "No… There's nothing much to say between us. He has chosen his path and I have chosen mine." I sighed and placed the datapad back on the table, "How's Dad?"

"Still a tough old horse. Perhaps a little upset on how this had turned up, though he will never admit it. I guess between the three of us, he is the one who recognise Gallant's true potential the most. You know how he is, the more he believed in a person, the harder he will push. It's a very strange way of showing his love and concern."

I chuckled, thinking back into my childhood, the strict almost-military kind of discipline that he had imposed on me. "I sure know his methods."

I started to stretch and walked into the showers, "Don't worry, mom. I still love him. I'm thankful for his 'love and concern' with a double quote. If not for him, I won't be where I am today."

She chuckled, "He will be pleased to hear that. Speaking of which, after I pass the access card to Kaidan, I had to rein in your father hard before he come bashing down your door, guns ablazed. AND I have to explain to Richard Alenko that his son is okay, and merely occupied with some report writing. Man, I always have to clean up after you. So how was it?"

"How was what?" I shouted from the shower.

"How… was Alenko's…technique?" She said unabashedly.

"MOM! Why are we even back on this conversation?"

"Merely concerned that's all. And a generous amount of curiousity. I can recommend some techniques to …"

"MOM!" I slide open the shower door, "We didn't do anything. It was just…innocent... cuddling. I guess?"

_We didn't do anything? Well, we did kiss... And I believe he wanted to say something important earlier. And I missed all that?_

As if vocalizing my own thoughts, my mom shouted," WHAT? YOU DIDN'T? With that fine piece of ass?"

"Mom, I really don't need you to look and talk about his ass. I know his ass just fine. Just… let it go naturally. Au natural? I'm meeting his family tonight as well." I stepped back in and turned on the shower.

"Woah, here I thought you guys were going slow, then you come at me with an uppercut. You need a proper dress to present yourself properly, Mag. No jeans, no shirts." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off, "No buts." And with that, she marched out of my bunk with a mission.

_Well. _I shrugged. _Guess my clothes for tonight is taken care of._

* * *

Maybe another 3 more chapters? I'm just going on and on. x= Thank you so much for the reviews, especially staunch supporters like EcrisMoiUneHistoire, Preludetoanightmare and ReapersNightmare.

Vanderslice : Yea, my English teacher said my grammar/tense is horribly weak. lol I have no idea why. I will try to look through but I'm pretty confused myself. =/ Maybe I can get my hubby to beta it, that is if. he's willing to read through my Kaidan fantasy. lol

And come on, tell me. Did you swoon with this chapter? What? No? Ooookay. :( *cackles evilly*


	17. Chapter 17 The Scarf

Magdalene's POV

_Alliance HQ Bunk D26_

_Oh. My. God._

I am totally flabbergasted at the 'article of clothing' that is dangling innocently on the chair. Even 'article of clothing' is cutting it close. I have just finished waves of meetings and running from one department to another, introducing myself and getting myself my new Staff Lieutenant badges and stuff. So I came back to my bunk, dead exhausted and headed straight to shower without actually looking at what my mom had gotten me to wear for the dinner later.

_And that is a mistake. _

The maroon chiffon dress is layered beautifully with a touch of simple elegance and the kitten heels are all fine and dainty. She even had the courtesy to leave my usual long brown trench coat for the cold weather outside. But it's this…_ monstrosity_… As I hold it up with my two fingers _that I could not believe my mom had set me up to wear it._

I drop it and immediately thought to dig through my duffel bag for alternatives. _Except that my duffel bag is nowhere in sight. _As I hunt around, looking under my bunk bed and table, there I noticed a simple note that says,

"Your personal property will be returned to you upon finishing your 'assignment'.

P.S. _Just wear it. _

Love, Mom"

I reach out for my omni-tool and call my mother but she is of course conveniently 'engaged in a phone call and I could leave a message after the beep'. I turn to the showers and look at the fatigues that I wore earlier.

_Wrinkled, smelly fatigues totally make the 'best' impression, of course._

_Okay, calm down, woman. Think. It is not as if Kaidan will see this 'article of clothing'. And…_ I peered at the clock on the desk. _AND I'M ALREADY LATE._

I mutter an expletive and grab the clothes. I wince as I put on this 'monstrosity'. I have never worn it before but I kind of just guess my way through.

_Come on, Mag, scuttlebutt had it that you can take out 3 batarians with one bullet. Eat batarian livers for dinner. Known for your fiery temper. This. Is. Nothing._

I slip onto my heels and sprint to our meeting place.

Kaidan Alenko's POV

_Entrance gate of Alliance HQ_

I look up to the sky, rubbing my hands together. I am wearing a tan leather jacket, white long sleeve shirt layered with a lean brown jumper, blue jeans and a checkered long blue scarf that hang neatly around my neck.

_The air smells like snow today._

_The sudden dip in temperature in recent years was no longer surprising. I hope Mag is aware of it._

"Kaidan!" I turn around as Mag run up to me, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Caught up with endless meetings, briefings… And do I look so weird in black stockings?" She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers, eyeing me with a smile. I didn't notice I am actually staring at her legs until she asked. She have let her beautiful crimson curls tumbled to her shoulders.

"…It's just quite a sight to behold." I chuckle when she roll her eyes. "Stockings, Mag? It's quite kinky." She hold my arm when I offer it to her, and we slowly walk towards our destination.

"Stockings are fine but it's the…" She blush furiously, "Forget it. Just drop it, okay?"

I arch my eyebrow given her strange behaviour but thought better to pursue it.

"Are things okay, Mag? You mention about meetings, is it about yesterday?"  
"Ah, no… It isn't. The incident has been settled. I will be jetted off tomorrow on board SSV Shasta and as a Staff Lieutenant for a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought… There are just quite a lot of things to do and learn."  
"Speaking of that, how long will you be on this assignment?"  
"About 4 to 6 months, give or take." She then look at me with an empathetic smile, "I will miss you too, Kaidan. So stop melting me with those puppy eyes. Besides, you will be serving on a dreadnought too right? I imagined you will be the same."

I sigh, "Yea… But that doesn't make me like it any better."

We continue on sharing stories about our service history and jokes that happened during our BT until we ended up along the English Bay again, the same place where we had our hotdogs, just days before.

The sun have gone down by now and the hot dog stand, to my disappointment, is already closed. Mag however, seems to be in good spirits despite the cold weather, and I could swear she is grinning even more when we walk past the bench that we had our little picnic.

A strong gust of wind starts to blow and she clutch on to me just a little tighter. I unwrap the scarf round my neck and give it to her.

She stops her footsteps and gives me a quizzical look, "Chivalry is good and all, but I won't let you catch a cold just for your principles."

I think about it for a moment, and grin. I wrap one end to my neck and the other end on hers. "How about this then? Compromise?"

"It's…quite hard to walk, Kaidan…"

I reach for her hand and make her wrap it round my waist, and mine loop around hers. We both started to grin rather foolishly.

"You know, Mag… There's something I want to ask you before we reach my parents' place." I begin, feeling very warm suddenly.

She look at me with wide-eye curiosity," What?"

_Damn, Magdalene Shepard, why do you need to look so disarming and beautiful? This is making the act of actually asking, difficult._

"I mean..." _Breathe, Kaidan._ "We have ... kissed, so are we…?"

She must have catch on to my meaning. That or I'm blushing and acting so awkwardly, that she starts chuckling. She slowly pulls me into a hug, not like the friendly one on the first day I met her, but a tight, body to body one, in which I can feel her warm body giving a sharp contrast to the temperature around us.

Given the cold weather, I can feel her warm breath tickling against the sensitive part of my neck. I savour this moment and reciprocate by wrapping my hands around her waist as well. We stay like this for a short while, before she press her forehead against mine. She smile mischievously, "…So what do you think?"

"I don't know, Mag." I say slowly," I might need a little more convincing."

And with that, she press her lips against mine. A loving, tender one that speak volumes of our feelings. When we finally break away, she gaze at me with such a loving, susceptible expression that make my following words a lot easier, simply because I mean it _so much._

"I love you, Mag."

"I love you too, Kaidan. …Are you going to introduce me to your family as your…"

"Girlfriend?" I helped.

"That has such a nice ring to it." She is grinning widely again.

"Mmmhmm." I chuckle and lean in for another long tender kiss again," Okay, let's go. Before my mom starts wondering what happened to us."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. lol My hubby distracted me with the ME3 artbook. Totally engrossed with it and a little sad that there's only 1 page of Kaidan. :( Ah well.

Also decided to switch all tenses to present to make it easier for me. But I will finish up the story first before betaing back on my old entries.

And what's that 'monstrosity' that Mag is talking about? lol Make a wild guess at your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18 Home Visit

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_In front of Kaidan Alenko's home_

"Okay… I'm actually a little nervous." _A little is an understatement_. My heart has been throbbing in an ascending tempo that has now reached fever pitch. We have already untangled ourselves out of the scarf and are now standing in front of his apartment door.

"They don't bite. Maybe my mom, but it's like a harmless kitten bite." He look at my expression and really laugh now, "Why are you so adorable, Mag?"

"I'm not adorable." I cross my arms, frowning at him, "Why will your mom bite?"

"Well, she's a little old fashioned. She belongs in that era where women stay in the kitchen and make sandwiches, while men are the bread winner. The fact that you are a marine and have just officially earn more than me from today onwards, means it kind of upsets her balance of life."

I arch an eyebrow, "Do you mind then?"

"Me? Nah, I'm into equality. If the woman can bring home the bacon, I don't mind to be the one cooking it. In fact, I can make some mean bacon sandwiches. With an apron. But hopefully not."

"Maybe just the apron alone? I totally dig that." I laugh and exhales deeply, "Alright, let's do this."

He chuckle and glide in the access card. The door slides open and the first thing that greets us is the lovely smell of…

_Bacon._

We laugh as we walk in holding hands; I immediately take a quick assessment of the place as a personal habit. The apartment is modest and has that kind of décor that I dream to have when I was a child. _That is when I still dream about getting married and be a housewife. _

Now my dream is to be able to see _**more **_people to fulfill that childhood dream for me. I am satisfied with military bunks that are minimalistic and cramp sleeping pods to achieve that.

The man that is sitting on the sofa, reading a datapad must be Kaidan's father, Richard Alenko. Even at leisure, he has that military posture that accounts for his years of service. He does not slouch, sitting straight crossing his legs, holding the datapad at a distance and the other at ease. His haircut is of alliance standard that does not hinder his sight, brown eyes sharp and focused.

He notice us and stands up, "Kaidan." He then proceeds to stare at me with what I recognise as an assessment of me and then at our hands still holding together.

"Sir." I instinctively clasp my feet together, shoulders apart and straighten my back in greeting. I almost salute him but thought the situation is inappropriate. He smiles, "At ease, Shepard. It is my house after all."

I return his smile, and a raven-black hair woman comes out of her room. She grins widely at Kaidan then at me and at our hands. "Ah HA! See, Dad? I told you that brother's lying and they are dating!"

Kaidan roll his eyes and grips my hand a little tighter, "Hi to you too, Alexis."

She shoves Kaidan's hand away from mine and shakes mine in earnest, "Hi Mag, I heard allllll about you." She smiles at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and it makes me chuckle, "Hi Alexis. What did you hear about me?"

"Oh, a lot of things. Some batarian rumors but mostly about your heroic stint at Elysium. It's all over the news. To be able to see you in person! Woot!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your fangirlism at bay, where's mom?" Kaidan shoves her hand away and grip mine back protectively.

"She's in …"

"Kaidan!" A sweet voice drifted from the direction of the kitchen and we turned around to see a black-haired woman who is about half a head shorter than me. She raise her hands and Kaidan went over to give his mom a hearty hug and a peck on her cheeks. "My little sugar dumpling, how's work today?"

_Sugar… Dumpling…?_

Kaidan coughs in embarrassment while I just grin widely, shelving this information safely for later use. "Mom, I like to introduce to you my…girlfriend, Magdalene Shepard."

I smile warmly, "Mrs. Alenko, it's a pleasure to meet you." I offered my hand out politely, but instead she pulls me into a quick warm hug, "Finally I get to meet you, Magdalene." She releases me and gently pats on my shoulder, "Make yourself at home, honey."

Kaidan gently nudge me on my hand and thumbs towards the corridor, "Come on, let me give you a quick tour." He holds my hand and showed me around the house, their study room, which I suspect it doubles as Richard's office given the amount of datapads lying on the desk. We moved on to his sister's room, both of us respectfully standing outside without entering, I grin as I look on to her bed, fully adorned with soft toys. Kaidan says even though Alexis is not big on soft toys, his mom has insisted to get her at least one every year. He points to the last room at the end of the corridor which is his parents' bedroom, and pulls me into the adjacent room. His room is generally sparse, his desk empty with just a datapad neatly on the right and his bed has been neatly made and tucked in, atypical given that we spend more time on assignments than being at home. But what attracts me the most is the giant glass display of ship models that neatly partitions his bed from his desk.

Being a technie myself, I almost squeal in absolute delight at the sight of it... In my head. I merely smile widely as I walk on over to examine it. He collects some civilian models but mostly Alliance model ships, SSV Iwo Jima frigate, Hastings, just to name a few, various cruisers and two dreadnoughts that occupy the most shelf space.

He chuckle, hugs me from behind and whisper at my ear, "I knew you will like it."

"_Like it?_ This is awesome, Kaidan! How did you collect so many?"

"Well, along the way here and there, over time. I drop by model shops if they have one when I'm out on assignments. I just bought a SSV Orizaba today to commemorate my first posting on a dreadnought." He pulls out a huge model kit under his desk. We proceed to go on and on talking about ships and the mechanics on how to build a model, until his sister stands outside the door giving a polite cough.

"Here I was hoping I can catch you two on the act, but noooo~ you have to disappoint me, hovering and talking animatedly over a model kit." She rolls her eyes in mock disgust and smile, "Dinner's ready."

And the dinner spread is awesome. Conversation over dinner was generally about life on Vancouver, touching briefly on my Elysium run. I told them about some incidents with light-hearted humor, knowing it is best to keep the gory details to the minimum. I get myself acquainted with the Alenkos, noting that despite Kaidan having left for a number of years for BaAT, his family has warmly accept him back. They do not have the general kind of prejudice against biotics as well, in fact, knowing more facts than I would have expected. I guess all of them went to read up to have a better understanding of Kaidan's manifest of powers. As we girls pick up the dishes to wash, Kaidan and his father lounge in the balcony beer in hand, his mom starts off with a seeming innocent topic about life in the military.

"So you spend most of your life on board ships?" Mrs. Alenko went on as she pulls out a chopping board to cut fruits.

"Yea… It isn't that bad I guess. I get to meet with a lot of interesting people, giving me a more cosmopolitan view with aliens. They aren't all that bad, including some batarians. It's just that the ones that we see often gives us the most skewered view possible. Most of them I met are slavers, pirates, but a good amount just normal civilians, like the rest of us."

"Do your family have a family home? Or at least a permanent place?"

"My parents tried settling down in Singapore and that's when they have me. But perhaps you know how it went. Ended up with an eezo accident, and here I am, with biotic powers. After that, it's just ship hopping."

She merely nodded, " Have you thought of settling down?"

I freeze at that question and Alexis immediately comes to my rescue, "Please, mom. They just started dating. Lay off the "how many babies are you intending to have" and leave her alone."

I could have just laugh it off but decidedly I want to be straight with her, "I do not intend to get married and settle down any soon." I shrug as I lay out the fruit plates, "But maybe one day with Kaidan. If, he still want to have me. Your son's quite a charmer."

She laughed, "When I look at him, I'm still seeing him in diapers. Just lucky that persistent butt rash didn't leave a scar."

"I'm not sure he's a charmer when all he talks about is ships and tech stuff." Alexis chip in, "My father have way too much influence over him."

"What constitutes as a charmer then?" I ask with curiosity.

"One that does what his mom asks him to do." Mrs. Alenko nods with herself in agreement.

"One that does not have bed hair and steals my cup of coffee?" Alexis helpfully adds in.

"One that leaves his clothes lying around and does not tidy up after himself. What?" As both Alexis and I arch an eyebrow at her. "It's no fun being a mother when you can't pick up after him and reprimand his messiness."

As the mood lightened and I listen to them share embarrassing stories of Kaidan, the man in question steps into the kitchen and steals a piece of sliced fruit. "Are you girls talking bad about me?"

"Absolutely not." Mrs Alenko slaps his hand and chide him with a mischievous grin, "We were just discussing seriously on the ramifications of a butt rash."

"Great. Now she knows I used to have a red monkey butt." He rolls his eyes in defeat, "Thanks mom, for upping my chances."

All of us laugh as we take out the fruits plates and place it on the huge coffee table in the living room. Richard Alenko has walked back in and we gather around for dessert. Kaidan gently wrap his arm around my waist while we talk and trade stories. Alexis walks out at one point and brought back board games to play. We pit against each other sometimes, forming teams playing games like Taboo and Saboteur. Kaidan makes fun of me when I frown in absolute concentration on which card to take. Eventually, the enjoyable game night lulls to a gentle conclusion with Alexis proclaiming that she still have some assignments to do and his parents have retreated back into their room for the night.

Kaidan appears out of the kitchen with two chilled beer in hand and waves me over to the balcony. We crack the beer open, leaning on the railing, just staring out into the English Bay silently.

"Have fun, Mag?"

"Absolutely. Your mom isn't as bad as you have said she is. Just healthily concerned that's all. And I get to know a lot more about you, like how you just stood there at a loss when your crush was helplessly crying."

"Hey, I was 4 years old!" He retort with a smile.

"And you didn't back down when the bully twice your size obliterated the sand castle you and the girl made."

"His punches are slow and I could have just swipe at his left feet and he would fall." He shrugs in defense.

"Except that you weren't trained in CQC back then and he had beaten you to a pulp." I smiled as I pull him in for a hug, "Even if the young girl wasn't appreciative back then, I appreciate that." And I kiss him gently on the cheek. "It happened to me before in Singapore just before my parents got posted back to space."

"What happened?" He pulls me in closer, now just leaning his forehead against mine.

"The difference is I was 5 and there was no knight in shining armour." Kaidan give me a look of concern but I merely shrug, "I always play alone. But now when I think about it, maybe he likes me. Kicking the sand castle perhaps was his way of getting my attention. But I bet he never expected the girl would fist his chin instead of crying." I laugh, "My father reprimanded me hard for it. My mom? Well, she personally instructed me on aikido and self-defense techniques after that. Said I should have attack weak points like his eyes or pinch his armpits."

Kaidan laughs, "Yes, I could imagine your mom doing that. Guess you never need a knight in shining armour eh?"

"Not really… Especially after that incident, I realized the importance of knowing how to defend yourself. And not everyone in life can do that. So somehow knowing how to defend myself became knowing how to defend people around you."

"So that's how Magdalene Shepard becomes the knight instead."

"And that's why I appreciate what you did for the girl." I poke him pointedly on his chest and he grabs my hand in response, "Maybe if you were there for me, things might have turned out differently for me."

"Trust me, if I could be there…" Kaidan then place my hand over his heart, "I would make sure you won't even have to lift a finger… But if you have never stood up for the bully yourself, I would not have met you in the shuttle."

I chuckle and as we lean in to close the distance, that is when the snow start to fall.

"Great. Now even the weather have to interrupt us." He shakes his head in defeat when I pull away to look at the breath-taking scenery.

I giggle, "Sorry, Kaidan, but you have to wait."

I lean on his shoulder, one hand over his waist, the other on the beer, he did the same, both of us just silently gazing off the distance.

* * *

I always wanted to paint a happy family for Kaidan while Shepard has the strict upbringing. This AU series is about light-hearted 'what ifs' after all, so even if Kaidan/Shepard in the actual ME universe are star-crossed lovers, I try to at least make them happy in this one.

Especially after the more bitter than sweet ME3 ending, so it's like comfort food for a sad movie. The next chapter will be the last, and I will throw in a short epilogue. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!


	19. Chapter 19 Promise of Bacon Sandwiches

_Author's note : It's this smut chapter that has now earns this story a M... I thought long~~~ and hard for this one, from going to work, and walking back home. For two days. I was still thinking about it when I'm writing. But I feel just a short description doesn't do them justice. I'm sorry for those ladies and gentlemen who were 'conned' into this story for the T rating, but you can go right ahead and skip this chapter directly into Epilogue (which will come in a bit) which is perfectly safe, and perhaps use your imagination on how Shenko say their goodbyes. Like erm... Playing in the cold waters of English Bay ("Wait for me!" Teehee, haha kind), tearful sappy one, fist fights, pillow fighting or drink their way to oblivion at their local bar… etc…_

_Okay, enough warning, onward we go!_

* * *

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Along the English Bay_

_It's 12 midnight._

Kaidan has checked the time earlier and decided we have better head back to the Alliance HQ. He will be spending the night at HQ too, given that he have to report to SSV Orizaba in the morning.

_7 hours to go._

We are now walking along the English Bay, not saying anything. He is gripping my hand tight, but so am I.

_This is the best and most amazing shore leave that I ever had. _

I take a quick glance at Kaidan. His jaws a little clenched, his eyes furrowed together, deep in thought.

_And now, it's coming to an end. _

I wonder briefly whether I could ask for a few more days leave with my Captain. But Kaidan is returning to work too, it would be too suspicious to ask for both of us, if not selfish. Not to mention my mom herself won't have allow it. I sigh again for the umpteenth time.

_Another 6 months before I can get to see this man again._

I didn't have this problem when I was dating with Gallant. Maybe because I was busy with BT myself back then, and I was also focusing on getting my act together. I didn't have it easy, given the seniors like to make my life a lot harder simply because I'm David Shepard's daughter. And Gallant…Well, he had his head in the game, and could not wait to go out and prove himself.

_I will miss his roguish smile, the way his eyes seems to glint when he look at me._

The walk from his parents' apartment to the HQ takes less than 20 minutes, but to me, it has gone by too quickly. We are now standing in front of my bunk for a long while, just…_standing_, not really willing to be the first one to say the dreaded goodbye.

I give out a long breath. I devote every senses, every fibre of my being to remember how he looked. As I slowly trace my eyes from his shoes all the way up to his gorgeous hazel eyes, those had stared me back with such intensity that gives me goose bumps. I wordlessly slide the access card and pull him quickly into the bunk with me.

As soon as I have locked the door, we grab each other into a tight hug and kiss each other with a frenzied fervour. Lips crashing, tongues tangling, desperately tasting each other to remember this _by heart_. The bunk is quiet other than our hitched breathing and his occasional grunts. We help each other out of our coats dropping them on the floor and kick our shoes away. We slowly walk into the bunk, lips still together. He push me gently onto the bed and immediately cover the distance by getting on top of me, his hands lightly caressing my face, my neck, shoulders, legs, and his message is loud and clear.

_He don't want to let me go, just like me._

I am having difficulty unbuttoning his brown jumper and I hiss in frustration. He release my lips for a moment, and tug his shirt and the jumper off at one go, exposing the smooth expanse of his chest that I have grow to love so much.

I gasp as he reach under my dress and slipping his hand up slowly towards my thigh in which he suddenly halt. I am thinking why he had suddenly stop when the realization comes to me equally fast.

_Shit, I totally forget about it!_

He stop nibbling my neck for a minute, promptly shifting his attention southward, lifting my dress away, exposing my stockings _and ..._the black lacy garter belt. I cover my face in absolute embarrassment after I see him shot up an eyebrow in surprise. He chuckle for a second, and pull my hands away from my face, giving me an impish smile. He went back to kissing me affectionately before saying, "Never knew Mag is so kinky. Is that why you were blushing earlier?"

"Oh god, please don't talk about it." I squirm under his gaze.

"Why?" As he continues on to kissing my cheeks, nibbling my ears before whispering, "I _love _it."

He lift me up from the bed gently with one hand, the other slowly zipping my dress off and toss quickly onto the floor. He gaze at me slowly from top to toe before nibbling my ear again whispering, "You are so beautiful, Mag."

He decides to show me just what sort of effects I have on him by pressing his hips against mine, now keenly aware of his hardness.

"Mag…"

"Yea?" I try to focus back on him away from his enticing touches.

"We still can stop this… Are you su-?" And I quiet him down with a quick peck on his lips.

Now is my turn to chuckle. "Yea, I'm sure and… I'm safe. Bi-monthly injections." I yank him down to give him a provocative nibble on his neck, "Now stop worrying and continue."

He growl in response and went back to kissing me with fervour, my hands cling tightly around his neck, his hands sliding to my breasts, cupping them gently in his hands and squeezing lightly through the fabric. I arch my back off the bed and Kaidan instinctively know what I wanted him to do. His hands went behind and fiddle clumsily behind my back before he manage to unclasp it, dropping it onto the floor. He immediately encase my nipple in his warm mouth, giving it a gentle flick with his tongue and the other kept busy with his fingers. I moan in ecstasy as my hands move to grab a handful of his hair.

After giving fair attention to my chest, I start to fumble to unbuckle his belt. Kaidan patiently let me do it, while he continue to explore the upper parts of my body with his mouth; lips, breath and tongue. Finally after much struggling, I manage to unbuckle the belt, unzip his jeans and yank it down. Kaidan chuckle, "Eager, are we?" as he support himself with his arms and kick off his last piece of clothing.

He continue to trail kisses and nibbles slowly southward onto my stomach and waist, his hands playfully tugging on the garter belt straps. He slowly unclasp the straps, slowly taking off the stocking one after another, trailing his tongue on my thighs and calfs as he slip them off gently. I hiss and flinch at this gentle sensation.

_Even in bed, he is such a gentleman. _

I gently fondle his manhood eliciting a raspy groan from him while he grab and pinch my butt. He arch his eyebrow again, "Thongs, Mag? If I knew you are wearing this before, I might not have last all the way back here."

I laugh as his lips return back to mine passionately; his hands slowly heaving said underwear off.

He guide himself just in front of my core, eyes gaze deeply at mine, both of us drunk in the anticipation and passion. He slowly slide in his hilt as I let out a gasp and shudder against him. When he is finally fully in, he kiss me tenderly as my nails rake gently down the broad expanse of his back, sending a shiver up his spine.

"I love you so much, Mag…" He says as he supports himself with one hand grasping mine, the other gently caress my face. There he is, raring to go for the next step, but he still stop to make sure I am okay.

I did not say anything, merely kissing him and shifting my hips to draw a groan from him. He slowly unsheathe off me letting a moan escape from my throat, before moving in again. He is now hugging me with his hands wrapped around my shoulders while my nails dig into his shoulders, his kiss couldn't stifle the scream that tore from my lips as he fill me completely over and over; my hips rising to meet his thrusts.

I grab his firm butt with both of my hands wanting him to thrust me harder. We call out each other's names, both of us finally reaching the peak throwing us violently into the climax.

We both shudder as he spill himself inside me while I tenderly kiss him. His arms give way and he collapse against my chest catching his breath before rolling to the side, and hug me tightly.

"I love you, Kaidan." I chuckle as I trace my fingers over his face and tenderly fiddle with his sideburns.

He continue to gaze at me lovingly and kiss my forehead, "I love you too, Mag. …And I will miss you so much."

"Me too." I tighten the hug as I thought about how long I would not be able to see him again. "I will write. A lot. So check your mailbox often if not it will explode."

He chuckle against my ear and mutter, "Let's see who will reach the size limit first then."

I lift my head a little to glance at the dreaded clock on the table. _Another 5 hours before we need to get up and ready._ "Do you mind staying a while more before you go?"

"…Of course, Mag." He gently kiss one of my eyes and both of us slowly drift to blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I felt gentle kisses rain down on my cheeks and lips that rouse me out of my sleep. I wake up to see Kaidan fully dressed, leaning on one of his arms, tracing his fingers gently on my arm and gazing at me lovingly, "…Morning, sweetheart."

"Urgh… Is it time?" I ask as I sit up from the bed, rubbing my eyes. He got up from the bed and merely nod, and gesture towards the clock, "Another hour. I have to go get ready." I must have look pretty devastated because he sit back down on the side of the bed and hold me to a long tender kiss._ I will miss this man so much._

"I will see you soon, Kaidan." I force myself to smile and chuckle, "You are still a ways behind me in terms of number of people saved."

"Is that a challenge, ma'am?" He chuckle and smile impishly again, "What's the bet this time? I don't think half nakedness or demanding kisses will cut it this time."

I thought for a while and grin evilly, "Make bacon sandwiches. Apron. Only."

"You are serious about that?" He laughs and kiss my forehead, "Yes, ma'am. …I will see you real soon." And with that, he got up, throwing a few reluctant glances at me before finally walking out of my bunk with a soft ache in my heart.

I stare at the door before sighing and collapsing back to bed. I stay that way for a long while before I will myself out of the bed and get ready for the briefing. I notice my duffel bag has return as promised, everything packed. My mom has stuff yet another note inside asking me to take care and write to her whenever I am free.

I walk down the corridor in my dress blues, duffel bag sling over my shoulder, a few marines have salute to me and I nod to them in response. The walk to the ship is almost therapeutic. When I got out of the door, I was still thinking of Kaidan and dreading my long mission, but as I walk along the bridge towards the docking bay_, Staff Lieutenant Shepard_ slowly manifest herself. By the time, I have reach SSV Shasta and went through the decontamination chamber, I am ready and raring to go.

I salute sharply to the man whom I could tell from the rank on his dress blues is the XO of the ship.

"Commander Anderson, sir. Lieutenant Shepard reporting to duty."

* * *

It's my first shot of writing a real smut chapter. Hope it isn't too awkward. =x

I consider whether a few days of knowing each other whether it's justifiable to lead to this smut at the end, hence my long hesitation.

But I determine that I always find Shenko always have this sort of physical and mental intensity with them.

And not seeing each other for 6 months is really quite a downer. It's more appropriate in that sense.

Both of their shore leave have now officially come to an end. So what do you think of this story? :)

Do let me know what you think, and whether you want to see any form of continuation for this story. ^o^

Thank you so much again!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue (8 years later)

Magdalene Shepard's POV

_Right after the Decontamination chamber on board the Normandy_

"Captain Anderson. Commander Shepard reporting to duty, Sir." I clasped my boots together and salute sharply.

He chuckle and return my salute, "At ease, Shepard." He waves me over towards the bridge as Private Robert offer to take my duffel bag to the lockers, "It's being 8 years since we served together, still keeping it together I hope?"

"You know me, sir. Always raring to go." I grin as I quickly fall behind him.

"That I know, Shepard. Here, let me introduce you to your new crew." He motion towards the cockpit as two men turn around from their stations to greet me.

"This is Jeff Moreau, our Flight Lieutenant, and Staff Lieutenant, Kaidan Alenko. Lieutenant Alenko will be with you if we ever need for a ground team."

Jeff Moreau struggles to get up but I place my hand over his shoulder and give him a firm handshake. I reach on over to Kaidan and he held out his left hand in greeting, "Commander Shepard."

"Lieutenant Alenko." I nod and return his handshake. I smile with pride as I glance at the ring on his fourth finger. We hold on a little longer than we should, still a bit dazed that we will be serving together for the first time.

Captain Anderson gives a polite cough and we release our grip, "Come on, Shepard, let me introduce you to the engineers."

I smile and take a step back, "Lieutenants." I turn around and continue to follow Captain Anderson.

_I do not know how the mission will turn out but I have a gut feeling this is going to be one hell of a ride._

* * *

That's the end of this story. I deliberately left it to your interpretation what the ring meant. I wonder how different would things be in ME if both Kaidan and Shepard were together on the get go? *cough* Like Ilos, especially ME2 Horizon…

As mention previously, do let me know what you would like to see as continuation; probably won't be a full series, just one shots here and there.

Thank you so much again for the support! :)


End file.
